The Titan Games
by MagicalNinja
Summary: The Titans, their friends and their enemies are forced into the Hunger Games... (Rated T for violence only!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, or the whole Hunger Games itself... :/  
**

* * *

The alarm was going off full blast, the walls were blinking red as it did.  
"Titans, in the main room, NOW!" Robin's voice yelled over the speakers, his voice sounding urgent and frantic.  
Raven sighed and put on her cloak, and exited her room.  
It was a usual process, so she could change in less than a minute.

"Do you know what friend Robin is worried about?" Starfire asked, meeting Raven in the hall.  
"No idea. Sounds important though." Raven pointed out.  
Starfire nodded, and Raven pounded her fist on Beast Boy's door.  
"Get up!" She yelled.  
"I am! Jeez." Beast Boy replied, opening his door.  
"Hey, y'all." Cyborg greeted them.  
Raven gave a small wave, and they made there way to the common room, where Robin was waiting there.

* * *

"What is it, Robin?" Raven asked.  
At that exact moment, the alarms stopped going off, and the tower went black.  
"Hello, Titans." A voice said, and they instantly knew who it was.  
Master of Games?!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"Ah, hello Titans." He replied.  
"B- But the girls said they took you down!" Beast Boy said to the darkness.  
Master of Games laughed.  
"Do you not know who you're talking too? Anyway, I did not come for small chat. I have... An announcement." He said.  
"An announcement?" Robin asked.  
"Yes. The Titans, their friends... And their enemies... Are to compete in the Hunger Games." Master of Games said.

* * *

Raven gasped, and shook her head, although she knew they couldn't see her.  
"And by 'compete' you mean die, right?" She asked, her voice cold.  
The Master of Games laughed.  
"Precisely. There are no excuses." He said.  
"When?" Starfire asked.  
He laughed again, and his voice went away.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah." They all replied.  
"Listen, I'm not sure what the 'Hunger Games' are but I do know one thing; we will survive." Robin said.  
"Uh, what about the others?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno about you, but I don't plan on killin' anybody." Cyborg said frankly.  
"Did anyone else notice that we're still in the dark?" Raven asked bluntly.  
Starfire sighed.  
"I do not wish to do this." She said quietly.  
Robin put his hand on a shoulder, assuming it was hers.  
"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you." He said soothingly.  
"Well, that's a relief. I feel much better." Beast Boy said sarcastically, shaking Robin's hand off his shoulder.

The lights slowly flickered on, and they found themselves in a room with futuristic computers and advanced technology.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiiii! I've had this idea for awhile... I'm finally writing it out! XD  
This is simply the intro, so it is supposed to be a bit shorter than usual.  
The other characters will be introduced with next chapter or soon enough. XD  
Well... I hope you liked it! :]  
**

**MagicalNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - Thank you! And thanks for the advice, I'll try and keep it as original as possible! :) If you see anything that resembles it to much in future chapters, feel free to let me know!**

**Wilhem Wigworthy - Thank you! :) I appreciate it! XD  
**

**princessanastasiaromanov464 - Thanks! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews already! I appreciate them! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter might be a bit short as well...**

**But enjoy!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
**

* * *

"Where are we?" Robin asked, looking around.  
"Guys? Nooo! I was hoping he didn't get you." A voice said, and Robin spun around, and saw Kole standing behind him, pouting slightly.  
"Ahh, 'ello, children. I see that ze Master of Games 'as escorted you all here." A woman's voice with a think accent said, and the Titans looked up to see Madame Rouge.

"What's going ON?!" Beast Boy asked.  
Madame Rouge looked at them, smirking.  
"Do you all know vat the Hunger Games are?" She asked, and half of them shook their heads.  
"Their a brutal game where friends and foes fight to the death, for the entertainment of The Capitol." Raven said, scowling.  
Madame Rouge smirked again.  
"Who are The Capitol?" Starfire asked.  
"Basically they're the worst villains we've ever fought. But only some. The other ones are here." Raven said.

"You're very familiar with the Hunger Games, I see. That's too bad... Now you have an advantage. Anywhoo, I say we introduce our 'Districts,' correct?" Madame Rouge asked Raven, who scowled as a response.  
"There will be 15 Districts-"  
"But there's only twelve." Raven interrupted.  
"Ah, we've managed to restore some for this... Exciting event." Madame Rouge said, dismissively.  
"What are Districts?" Beast Boy asked Raven.  
She looked over at him and frowned.

"Say Starfire and I were to be in the same District, okay? So if we were to be in the same one, we'd train together, share a residence, basically get to know your partners weakness before the games..." Raven replied, and Beast Boy made a face.  
"These games really are bad, aren't they?" He asked.  
Raven nodded.  
"Okay! I 'ave written down the Tributes and their District down on this paper." Madame Rouge said.  
She stuck it on the wall, and everyone ran to it.

Raven got there first, and her heart broke reading some of them.

* * *

District 15: Nya-Nya and Johnny Rancid

District 14: Sarasim and Malchior

District 13: Melvin and Jericho

District 12: Raven and Beast Boy

District 11: Starfire and Robin

District 10: Blackfire and Red X

District 9: Bumblebee and Cyborg

District 8: Cheshire and Aqualad

District 7: Jinx and Kidflash

District 6: Kole and Menos

District 5: Kitten and Fang

District 4: Argent and Mas

District 3: Angel and Kyd Kykkyd

District 2: Pantha and Adonis

District 1: Terra and Slade

* * *

She shook her head as she saw Melvin's name on the list.  
She was only a child!  
"This is wrong. Who's doing this?" Raven asked.  
Madame Rouge simply smirked.  
"You vill be off to your rooms immediately. Ve start training first thing in the morning." She said, ignoring Raven's question.

They all walked into separate elevators, because each one led to each room thing.  
Raven and Starfire looked nervously at each other before the door closed, and Beast Boy and Raven started going up.

"Now what happens?" Beast Boy asked Raven.  
"... I'm guessing we'll just have to go to bed. Tomorrow we'll probably meet our Mentor and be presented to the Capitol." Raven said.  
"Presented?" Beast Boy asked.  
Raven nodded.  
"They're going to dress us up in fancy clothes, do our makeup and basically change us. The better we look, the more Sponsors we get." She said.

"... Sponsors?" Beast Boy asked weakly, as though he though Raven was mad about him asking questions.  
But she wasn't. She understood that she'd want to know as much about these Games as possible.  
"Yes. They are the ones who send us food, supplies and water. We will not survive without them." She said.  
Cringing, Beast Boy nodded.  
"Sounds simple enough." He commented.  
Raven smirked.  
"Just you wait. There are thirty of us, fighting for survival... Nothing about this will seem simple." She said, and the elevator stopped.  
The doors opened, and revealed a beautiful room, with giant windows, a silver chandelier, soft white carpet, beige walls, a long glass tables and two separate bedrooms, and two bathrooms.  
"... To bad we're here for this stupid game. This place is nice!" Beast Boy said, looking around.

Raven shook her head, but smiled at the changeling.  
"Come on. We should try and get some rest... I know we have a long day tomorrow." Raven said softly.  
Beast Boy looked at Raven.  
"Sure, sure. Dibs on that bedroom!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running towards the bedroom on the right side of the bed.  
Raven's small smile turned into a grin as she let him enjoy himself.  
But deep down, she was terrified.  
She automatically knew that she was to protect Melvin. And it seemed as though she might need to protect Beast Boy... 

* * *

She went to the bedroom on the right side of the room, and was awed to find it was quite stunning.  
The bed was gigantic, and had a large amount of pillows.  
The bedspread was a dark purple color, and it was extremely fluffy, as were the pillows.  
Raven looked around the room.  
The walls were a dark brown color, the floor was soft and the same color as the living room's floor.  
Across from the bed was a large, chestnut dresser, with large, round silver handles.

There was a projection screen, and a touch-screen remote.  
Before she messed with that, she walked over to the dresser and wasn't surprised to find pajamas.  
She put on dark blue sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.  
She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, the remote in her hand.

Looking over at the projection screen, she switched the view.  
There was a forest, a desert, a jungle and even a castle.  
But the one that made her heart skip a beat, the only one that caught her attention was the Titans Tower.  
She slowly got off the bed, and walked to the screen.  
It looked so real! It was the common room, and the mess was still visible from the kitchen.  
She shook her head and turned the screen off, breathing heavily.  
She fell back on her soft bed, and instantly went under the covers, and closed her eyes.

She remembered that there was usually only twenty-four victims in this horrid game...  
For the fun of it, did they really add more?

The image of the Tower stayed inside her head, every little detail.  
As she began to drift to sleep, she thought about the other Tributes, and made a promise to herself.

No matter how bad things get, she would protect her friends.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiii!  
Okay, so I know there is only supposed to be like, 24 characters... But I just couldn't help myself... There were some good characters!And yeah... There wasn't a district 14 or 15 either...  
Anyway, I hope you liked it! :)**

MagicalNinja  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the Hunger Games game thingy. XD**

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes, and was at first surprised to wake to a bright room.  
Then realization dawned upon her, and she sighed, rubbing her eyes.  
She was in the Hunger Games.  
Childishly, she had hoped it had been just a dream.

She got up and slowly walked to the dresser, stretching.  
Yawning, she out jeans and a dark green sweater.  
She quickly changed, and brushed through her short hair.

She left the room, and wasn't surprised to see a stranger at the table, talking to Beast Boy.  
The man had brown, thick hair, dark brown eyes and looked to be about forty.  
Beast Boy was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and was looking eagerly at the man, nodding.

Raven approached them, and sat down next to Beast Boy.  
"Oh, hey Rae!' Beast Boy greeted her cheerfully.  
"Hi.. Are you our mentor?" She asked the man, who nodded.  
"Yes. I'm Elijah Miller." He said, giving Raven a nod.  
Nodding, she sighed.

"So... What do we do today?" Beast Boy asked, and Elijah looked at him.  
"You will first be presented to the Capitol. And then you will begin training." He told him.  
"... When?" Raven asked.  
"In an hour. I suggest you eat lightly. The Prep Team will not appreciate it if you show up bloated." He said.  
They both nodded, and ate a small portion of toast and jam.

* * *

Starfire sighed as she and Robin ate breakfast.  
"Do you think the others are okay?" She asked.  
Robin nodded.  
"Yeah. Besides, Raven knew a lot about the Hunger Games." Robin pointed out, although secretly he was worried.  
Just then, a women with long, strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked to be in her thirties, entered the kitchen.  
"Ah! You must be Starfire and Robin?" She said, sitting across from them.  
They both nodded.  
"I'm Serenity Skye. How are you guys feeling?" She asked gently.  
They looked at each other, surprised.  
"Fine..." They both mumbled, looking down at their small meal.  
"Aw, c'mon. I know that's not true. This isn't a 'fine' thing." She said.

Starfire looked up.  
"I am nervous. I do not wish to... Permanently hurt anyone." She said slowly, refusing to say kill.  
Serenity nodded.  
"I know, kid. It's not something to be excited about. Only the sickest of the tributes are." She said.  
"Some people are excited?" Robin asked, a shocked look on his face.  
"Oh yeah. It's a terrible thing, really." She said, waving it off.  
"What are we to do today?" Starfire asked innocently.  
"First, your Prep team is gonna give you a makeover for the Capitol, and then I'm pretty sure that you'll start training afterwards." Serenity said.

They nodded.

"Nice. We're all training together? Isn't that a bad idea?" Robin asked.  
Serenity laughed.  
"Indeed. But the Capitol is full of bad ideas, obviously." She said, grinning.  
"Are you not from the Capitol?" Starfire asked.  
Serenity shook her head quickly.  
"Nah, I won these games, a long time ago. I only moved to the Capitol." She said.  
"Oh..." Starfire said quietly.

Serenity gave them a small smile.  
"Okay, my little heroes. Go get ready, you've gotta big day ahead of you." She said gently.  
They nodded, and left the table, both had solemn looks on their face.

* * *

Bumblebee sighed as she got dressed.  
She had just finished eating breakfast with Cyborg, and was dreading the rest of the day.  
She put on black jeans and a yellow t shirt, and put her hair in a messy ponytail.  
Leaving her room, she spotted a man in the living room, hands behind his back, and beaming.  
"Uh... Who're you?" She asked, pointing at the stranger.  
The stranger had blue hair, green eyes and looked to be at least forty.

"I'm Connor Ross. I'm your mentor!" He said, and Bumblebee nodded slowly.  
"'Kay... Uh, what are you doing in this room?" She asked.  
"Oh! Well, I'm supposed to escort you to the Prep Team." He said, and Bumblebee scowled.  
"I do NOT need escorting." She said, and Cyborg entered the room.  
Yawning loudly, Cyborg looked at Connor and pointed at him.

"Who's the dude?" He asked Bumblebee, who shrugged.  
"Some guy named Connor." She replied.  
Cyborg studied the man carefully.  
"Must be our Mentor?" He asked, and Connor nodded.  
"Yes! I am indeed! Now, shall we go?" He asked, and they shrugged.  
"I guess." Bumblebee muttered.

They left the room and made their way down the long hallway, the walls on the right-side were windows, and on the other side were doors.  
"Where do those lead to?" Bumblebee asked.  
Connor looked at her, smiling.  
"No idea!" He replied.  
"Okaay.." Bumblebee muttered, and glanced at Cyborg, who simply shrugged.  
And then they walked in silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoed across the room.

* * *

The Prep Team, as Raven has suspected, were down-right annoying.

There was Fabia Moore, who was exactly the way she thought the people from the Capitol would be.  
She had long, orange eyelashes, bright pink hair, and lipstick on, but it was on her lips like a heart.  
She had a snooty and light voice, and strutted instead of walked.  
Needless to say, she and Raven weren't exactly getting along.

Then there was Leon King, the only man of the group.  
He had green hair, purple eyebrows and blue eyeshadow all around his eyes.  
Not only did his appearance make her cringe, but his was very weird.  
He was constantly walking around with his hands on his hips, and making comments.

Lastly, there was Dove West.  
She had orange hair, hot pink lipstick and extremely long fingernails.  
And besides her interesting look, she was always smiling, and nodding her head critically.  
She was nice, though. For the most part, but she was extremely perky and loud.

Now, Raven was waiting for her stylist nervously.  
She knew that she had to look okay for the Capitol, so that way she could get sponsors.  
She didn't really want them for herself, but she was determined to keep Melvin and Beast Boy safe.  
Thinking about exactly how she'd keep them safe, she didn't hear the door open.

"You're Raven, yes?" A soft voice asked, and Raven, startled, looked up.  
She was looking at an african-american man, with brown hair, and kind blue eyes.  
"Yes..." She replied, nodding.  
He smiled at her.  
"I'm Kaiden Harris. I am here to style you." He said, and Raven nodded.  
"As in, make me presentable, correct?" She asked, and he smiled.  
"If that is how you wish to interpret it." He replied.  
Raven sighed.

"Okay, well I know that District Twelve is Coal... So..." Raven looked curiously at Kaiden.  
"Don't worry. I have a brilliant idea for you." He said gently.  
"I'm not really into this kinda thing." Raven admitted, looking away.  
Kaiden laughed softly, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Raven. Everything will work out." He said, and Raven nodded.

* * *

"The Tributes are almost ready, sir." One of the Peacekeepers said to the President, who nodded.  
"Good." He replied, nodding the Peacekeeper away.  
Everything was happening just the way he had planned.  
The Titans were actually going along with everything.  
And what's best, so was everyone else.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Serenity said, looking at Starfire, who gave a grateful smile.  
"Thank you, though I wish I was not being presented..." She said.  
She was wearing a short sky-blue dress, which was tight at the waist, and flew out gracefully down to her knees.  
It was sleeveless, and she had white tights underneath.  
Her hair was up in a braid-crown, with loose curls.

She had faint dark brown eyeshadow, pink lipstick and long eyelashes.  
"Ah, well. It can't really be helped." Serenity said, sympathetically.  
"Wow, Star! You look great!" Robin said, and they turned around to see Robin in a baby-blue suit, and a white tie.  
"And you look quite handsome, Robin!" Starfire said, smiling.  
He blushed, and looked away.

"So... Do we get time to see the others before we go up?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah, but not that much time. Because shortly after, you'll get on your carriage and be presented." Serenity replied.  
"Oh... I hope they are doing okay!" Starfire said nervously,  
"Don't worry, Star. I'm sure they're fine." Robin said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
She nodded and smiled.  
"I'm glad we'll see them before we do this, as least!" She said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, it'll be nice." Robin agreed, removing his arm, blushing again.

* * *

"Niiice. See, that suits you." Cyborg teased Bumblebee, as she left the dressing room, scowling.  
She was wearing a light yellow dress, that went down to her ankles.  
It was silky, and had long elegant sleeves.  
Her hair was curled, and let down on her shoulders.  
She had dark red lips, eyeliner and brown eyeshadow on.

"I feel dumb." She commented, grumpily.  
Cyborg winked, and adjusted his tie.  
He wore a light yellow suit, with a simple black tie,  
"You think you look bad?" He grumbled.  
"Guess you're right. I don't look nearly as bad as you." Bumblebee said, nodding.  
"Nonsense! You both look terrific!" Connor said, with a wave of his hand.  
They both shrugged.

"You'll get a few minutes to see your fellow tributes. Of course, you'll be training side-by-side with them later.." Connor smiled at them.  
"... I wonder they're holding up." Cyborg commented.  
Bumblebee shrugged thoughtfully.  
"Dunno. I guess we'll just have to find out." She said, and Cyborg nodded.

* * *

Raven sighed as she left the dressing room.  
Dresses have, and never will be, her thing.  
Although, she had to admit, she did look okay.  
She was wearing a long red dress, that only had one sleeve, and the sleeve had a large rose on it.  
Her short purple hair had been curled, and had a small braid in it.  
She had faint gold eyeshadow, ruby-red lips, and long eyelashes  
She also had a white shawl, and a small diamond tiara.

"You look beautiful, Raven!" Beast Boy blurted out, and his cheeks instantly turned red, as did hers.  
"Thank you, Beast Boy. You don't look to bad yourself." She commented, smiling at the changeling.  
He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie.  
He gave her a goofy grin.  
"Thanks!" He said, and she nodded.

"All right, you two need to look like you... You are determined to win these games... But you can't seem like a threat." Elijah said, after a few moments of the two staring at each other,  
"Riiiight, how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked, taking his gaze off Raven.  
"For one, smile. You can't frown, or scowl." He added, looking at Raven.  
She rolled her eyes, and nodded.  
"Okay. You guys now get a few minutes to talk to the other tributes. Make sure to make those minutes count." Elijah warned them.

The curtains separating them from the other contestants opened, revealing twenty-eight other tributes.

* * *

**A/N**

**I made up the Mentors and Raven's Prep Team,  
You'll mostly be seeing the Tributes with them, but not ever alone or anything...  
Also, most of the time, it will either be in Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire or Bumblebee's perspective for now, or probably until the actual Game starts.  
I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Byyyye!**

**MagicalNinja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mail Bag:**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - Yeah, Raven is pretty much Katniss! Hehe. Thank you for reviewing! :) And you're welcome! XD **

**corymerlin - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love all of them!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Raven looked around the large room, and instantly spotted Bumblebee and Cyborg.  
"Come on." She said, grabbing Beast Boy's hand.  
She led him over to the two, who were looking around.  
They waved when they spotted them.

Beast Boy instantly went over to Cyborg, and they fist-bumped, looking relieved.  
"You okay?" Raven asked Bumblebee, who was breathing heavily.  
"Yeah... Just... I dunno. This whole this is crazy." She replied, looking at Raven.  
Raven nodded, frowning.  
"I know. This is an awful thing." Raven agreed.  
"Friends!" A voice yelled, and Starfire hugged Raven and Bumblebee tightly.  
Raven squirmed herself free, as did Bumblebee.  
"Oh! You two look beautiful!" She squealed, studying the two.

"Yeah, I've never seen either of you in a dress." Robin commented.  
"Not my thing." They both said, and grinned at each other.  
"Anyway... You guys okay?" Robin asked.  
"I guess.. But just out of curiosity... Why are we going along with this?" Beast Boy asked.  
"We have no other choice." Raven said, frowning.

"Listen, we have to stick together in the Arena. Right?" Robin said.  
Raven looked away.  
"We can try." She said.  
"Try?" He asked, looking at her.  
"It isn't the way you think it is. We are ALL gathered in one area. Once the timer goes off... We're on our own for awhile." Raven said, sighing.  
They all looked at each other, frowning.  
"Well... That changes things a bit." Beast Boy said.  
Raven looked at the changeling and shrugged.  
"I'm sure we'll find each other..." She said, and looked over Robin's shoulder, where Melvin was across the room, looking around nervously.  
"Be right back..." She murmured, and when they saw where she was heading, no one questioned her.

* * *

Melvin was wearing a fluffy orange dress, which stopped at her shins, and had off the shoulder, long sleeves.  
Her blonde hair was put into an elaborate french braid, and fell gracefully on her shoulder.  
She was wearing eyeliner and mascara, so her blue eyes really stood out, and she had faint pink lipstick on.

She looked at Raven, a happy and relieved look on her face.  
Once Raven reached her, Melvin hugged her tightly.  
"What's going on, Raven?" She asked, looking at up at her.  
"Don't worry, Mel. It's going to be okay." Raven said quietly, returning the hug gently.  
Melvin nodded, and breathed deeply.  
"You look beautiful." Melvin said, once Raven released her.  
Raven smiled and looked at Melvin.  
"You look beautiful too." She said, gently touching Melvin's cheek.

"Attention Tributes! Everyone is to get on their own spot immediately." A voice from a nearby speaker said.

Melvin frowned, and hugged Raven again quickly.  
"Reel in those sponsors." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
"You two, Mel. Be careful." Raven whispered back.

She stood up, and smiled at Jericho.  
"Keep her safe." She said, and he nodded.  
She left them and returned to her spot, where Beast Boy was waiting for her.  
"Sorry." She apologized, looking at Beast Boy.  
"Nah. No big deal." He said, shrugging.

She smiled at him gratefully, and they entered their carriage.  
"To bad there aren't any seats." Beast Boy muttered, and Raven smirked.  
"Tired already? You won't last through training." She said, and he laughed.  
"Probably not." He agreed, and she grinned.  
The carriages started moving, and the curtains separating them from the Capitol opened.  
It revealed thousands of people from the Capitol, cheering and screaming loudly.

* * *

Raven looked at the audience, who were reaching out and screaming with delight.  
Sighing slightly, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and he looked at her questioningly.  
"Trust me. They'll love it." She whispered, and he nodded.  
They lifted their hands up, and the crowd went wild.  
They both put on fake smiles, and smiled at the crowd as they went by.

Slightly glancing back, she saw Melvin catch a rose that someone tossed at her, and she flashed them a big smile, causing the audience to scream louder.  
Beast Boy waved at the audience, and again they only got louder.  
It was a bit pathetic, really. They just enjoyed it too much.

Raven continued to smile and wave, until they stopped.

Up on a balcony, stood a man with a mask on, hiding his face.  
"Welcome, Tributes," the man began, and the audience continued screaming. "We welcome you. And we wish you a happy Hunger Games" he continued, and the audience died down. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." He said, and the audience clapped and cheered again.

As he got ready to leave, Raven could have sworn they made eye-contact.

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Beast Boy asked Raven, once they returned to their 'residence.'  
"Getting changed. Then we are going to the training room." Raven replied.  
Beast Boy nodded.  
"Okay... I'm with you so far. So today we just are gonna find out what we're good at?" He asked, and Raven nodded.  
"And we're going to find out who we want as allies." Raven said quietly.  
Beast Boy frowned, but said nothing.

"I'm going to go change." Raven said, and Beast Boy nodded.

She left the room and took off the dress slowly.  
She went to her dresser and took out the uniform she was supposed to wear during training, and quickly put it on.  
She brushed the curls out of her hair, and removed most of the makeup.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed deeply.  
The look that Melvin had on her face, she knew Melvin was scared.  
It was strange, now that Melvin was thirteen, she seemed so much more mature...  
But Raven knew that Melvin would still need protection.

Even Raven needed protection, but she didn't tell anyone.

* * *

She left the room, and found Beast Boy and Elijah talking near the door, Beast Boy in his uniform.  
"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy greeted, smiling.  
Raven returned the smile, and look at Elijah.  
"So... What advice do you give us this time?" She asked.

"... Don't show off. I mean, sure, these villains know your strengths. But the Peacekeepers are there as well. They inform the Gamemakers about your strengths, and use it against you in the arena. For instance, don't brag about being able to quickly start a fire, because then they'll put no wood your way. Or don't brag about your ability to identify plants and therefore keep you alive, because then they'll hide plants from you. Got it?" Elijah asked, and we nodded.

"Good... Be careful. Some of the Tributes are feisty and eager." He warned the two.  
They nodded again, and Elijah opened the door.  
"And don't fight with the other tributes!" He called out, as Beast Boy and Raven left the room, and made their way to the Training Room.

Raven looked around, all the other tributes were there.  
Terra was sending her evil looks from across the room, and Robin was glaring at Slade.  
Malchior was staring at Raven, smirking at her, and Blackfire was staring at Starfire, scowling.

* * *

A Peacekeeper stepped in front of them.  
"In two weeks, twenty-nine of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly on what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena." She began, and Kitten grinned, holding hands with Fang.  
"There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is: Don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes." The woman continued, and Jinx glanced at Kid Flash, frowning.  
"Ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She finished, and everyone glanced at each other, some looks excited and most looked scared.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and sighed, "here we go." He whispered, and Raven nodded, frowning.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiii! :)**

**So, this chapter was a bit short.. I'm sorry! :P  
And the speech that the President (Who is still not revealed.. muahaha) was from the movie, and so was the woman's...  
So yeah...  
XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :)  
MagicalNinja**


	5. Chapter 5

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - No, no! Melvin is NOT Rue... That would be awful! I mean, I love Rue! But not her 'fate' or whatever... ;_;  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN tEeN tItAnS! oR tHe HuNgEr GaMeS!  
**

* * *

Raven looked around, everyone was in separate places.

Robin was off with his bo-staff, beating a dummy.  
Starfire was over at the small table, painting camouflage on herself.  
Kitten and Fang were... Preoccupied.. Needless to say, they weren't training.

Raven looked over at Melvin, who was at the Knot Tying station with Kole.  
Jinx was at the Archery station, and Kid Flash was watching her.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked, and she turned around and saw Argent.  
"Just watching.." Raven replied, and Argent nodded.  
"Yeah. Me too." She replied, and gave Raven a small smile.  
"I can't help but notice that you know quite a lot about these games... How come?" Argent asked, and Raven looked at her.  
"I've read about them.." She replied, and Argent nodded.

"What do you specialize in?" Argent asked, and Raven shrugged.  
"I guess I'm good with traps..." Raven said quietly  
Argent looked at her curiously. "Why are you whispering?"  
Raven, deciding to trust her, told her what Elijah told she and Beast Boy.  
Argent nodded slowly.  
"Thanks... That's good stuff. All my mentor is saying is that these games aren't worth his time." She said, with a small laugh.  
"It's a terrible game..." Raven sighed. "I can't believe it's happening."  
Argent nodded.  
"Plus, some of these people will hurt the others.." She said, and Raven shuddered.  
"Terrible." Raven agreed, shaking her head.

"Raven... Just so you know, I don't want you an enemy." Argent said, after a few minutes.  
Raven looked and her, and she saw the truth in Argent's eyes.  
"I know... I don't want you as an enemy either. I don't want most of these people as enemies." Raven said.  
Argent nodded, and gave her a small smile.  
"Well... I'm off for now. Gotta find something to improve, right?" She said, and left.

* * *

Raven made her way to the Trap Station, where Kole and Melvin had gone.  
"Hiya, Raven!" Melvin said, her hair was in a messy pony-tail, and she was focusing extremely hard on something.  
"Hey, Melvin." Raven replied, and Kole smiled up at Raven, her pink hair was in a messy braid.  
She knew Kole was around Melvin's age, maybe fourteen...

Raven sat down next to them, and smiled.  
"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked.  
"Making... A trap." Melvin said, leaning closer to where her hands were working.  
Raven nodded, and watched her with interest.

Raven looked at Kole, who was sitting next to Melvin, watching her as well.  
"What about you?" She asked, and Kole shrugged.  
"I dunno." She replied.  
Melvin lifted her hands away from her trap, a successful look on her face.  
"Voila! Finished!" She said, and Raven grinned.  
She had tied a very complex knot around a tree branch, holding back an even bigger branch.

"Hand me that stick." She said, pointing to a stick near Kole.  
Kole picked it up and tossed it at Melvin, who caught it easily.  
She poked her trap with a stick, and the trap snapped the stick in half.

"Woo!" She cheered quietly, and held her hand up for a high-five from Kole.  
Raven smiled at the two, and Kole looked at Raven.  
"Now you try." She said.  
"No, it's okay. You two can do it." She said, but Melvin scowled.  
"Nope. Your turn!" She said, after disarming her trap.  
Raven smiled again, and jointed the two.  
Surprisingly, she wasn't that bad at making traps, she had a little help from the two girls, of course.  
Raven sighed, hoping that Melvin or Kole didn't hear it.

Wasn't bad... Just wasn't good enough.

* * *

As she and Beast Boy returned to the room after a long days worth of training, Beast Boy collapsed on the couch next to Elijah.  
"Oh look. You've returned." He said, taking a drink of water.  
Raven scowled and grabbed a bottle of water.  
"So... Did you guys find any allies?" He asked.  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Besides the others? Maybe Kid Flash."  
Elijah nodded approvingly, and Beast Boy grinned.  
"And you, Raven?" He asked, and Raven put down her bottle, wiping her mouth before answering.

"I want Argent, Kole and Melvin." She said.  
Elijah shook his head at her, and Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.

"Really? All Argent was doing is some gymnastic stuff." He said, and Raven shrugged.  
"They're who I want." She said firmly.  
Elijah rolled his eyes, and finished his water.  
"Excellent. Just excellent." He muttered sarcastically, and Raven glared at him, frowning.  
Beast Boy shrugged and stood up.  
"Whatever you wanna do, I guess. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, and left the room quickly.

Raven sighed and nodded.  
"Me too." She said, and left the room, heading to the other bathroom.  
Leaving Elijah in the other room, mumbling to himself.

She first went into the bedroom and grabbed some pajamas, a pair of black sweats and a blue t-shirt, and then ran into the bathroom.

It was automatic, so instantly it turned on, and she was standing in warm water, which drizzled down gracefully.  
She quickly washed herself and left the shower, which turned off.  
After getting dressed, she stood in front of the mirror, which had fog on the glass.  
She wiped it off and grabbed a brush, whisking it through her hair.

She was satisfied with the allies she wanted.  
Of course, she wanted Beast Boy and the others as well.  
But she really wanted Argent, Melvin and Kole.  
She wasn't even sure why, but she felt like she should.  
So she did.

She then left the bathroom, and went into the kitchen.  
Beast Boy entered, and Elijah followed in after him.  
Raven turned to look at them.  
"Tomorrow, we have our private sessions, right?" She asked, and Elijah nodded.

"Private sessions?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
Raven looked down at him, and leaned against a counter.  
"We go and show our skills off individually to the Gamemakers." Raven replied.  
"What about what you said?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Elijah.  
"I still mean it. Don't show off too much. Just enough to get a good score." He replied, and Beast Boy nodded.

Raven sighed and made herself a piece of toast.  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, and she looked at him.  
"Nothing, just exhausted." She lied, and he nodded.  
"Yeah, me too. What kind of skills are we supposed to show off?" Beast Boy asked, and Elijah shrugged.  
"Whatever you can, I suppose." He said.

The toaster popped, and Raven jumped.  
Though they both took notice to it, Beast Boy and Elijah said nothing to her.  
She took out the toast, blushing, and quickly put peanut butter on it.  
"Is that all you want?" Elijah asked her.  
She turned to look at him, and nodded.  
"I'm not really hungry." She replied, and Elijah nodded understandingly.  
"Why don't you get some rest?" He suggested, and Raven nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Okay." She said quietly, and went into the bedroom without another word, leaving the toast on the counter.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, short! **  
**They seem to just work out better that way, I guess! XD**  
**I probably won't be showing the private training, but I will show the scores and everything.**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for the favorites and follows!**

**Anyway, ciao!**  
**MagicalNinja **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Surpriiise, I still don't own Teen Titans. -_-**

* * *

Raven sat, anxiously, on the bench in the small room, waiting for her turn for the private session.  
Angel and Kyd Kykkyd were up next, and then Argent and Mas.  
Argent gave her a small, warm smile, which Raven returned quickly.  
"You okay?" Argent asked, scooting over to Raven.  
Raven shrugged, and looked down at her lap.  
"I'm not sure. I can't make an impression... And I can't not make an impression..." Raven sighed, and Argent nodded knowingly.  
"Yeah, I get ya. I mean, I'm already not getting a high score. I'm just doing gymnastics and things." Argent said.  
"Those are just as good, though! You're very swift and alert." Raven pointed out.  
"What are you going to do?" Argent asked, and Raven sighed,

She looked at Argent, who watched her curiously.  
"Throwing knifes..." Raven mumbled, and Argent, surprised, nodded.  
It was either throwing knifes or spears, and Raven couldn't throw spears.  
"District 4: Argent." An expressionless voice said from a speaker above.  
She gave Raven a small, nervous smile. "Wish me luck!" And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Raven felt someone tap my shoulder, and she looked back, where Melvin, Jericho and Kole were sitting.  
"Hi guys." Raven said, and Melvin smiled at her.  
"Hi, Raven! When are we going to go?" She asked.  
"Um, you're after me and Beast Boy," Beast Boy looked up when he heard his name. "And Kole is after Kitten and Fang, who're after Argent and Mas." She continued.  
"What are you going to do, Beast Boy?" Kole asked the green boy, who shrugged non-nonchalantly.  
"Probably something to do with my powers." He replied, and she nodded.

"That's cool. Your powers are awesome. I might do something with my powers. I'm not sure." Kole said.  
Beast Boy smiled at the young girl.  
"Your powers aren't so bad either. But no matter. Because I don't think the Gamemakers, whoever they are, actually care." Beast Boy said, and Raven smirked.  
"I guess you are catching on." She remarked, and he winked.  
"Districk 5: Fang." The speaker said.  
Kitten squealed, and Fang gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, and exited the room.

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes, and Kitten scowled.  
"What?" She asked loudly, and Raven shook her head.  
"Nothing." She said, and looked away.  
Kitten continued to scowl, and crossed her arms at Raven.  
"No, I saw you. You rolled your eyes at me!" She accused.  
Raven rolled her eyes again. "Brilliant detective skills, Kitten. I'm beyond impressed." She said sarcastically.

Beast Boy, Melvin, Kole and the rest of her friends laughed, and Kitten smirked.  
"You only make fun of me because you're jealous that you don't have a boyfriend." She mumbled, and Raven's face turned red.  
"Excuse me? I don't need a boyfriend." Raven said, scowling.  
"No, you can't have a boyfriend. Look at you!" Kitten said, and Raven's scowl deepened.  
"No need. I'm not like you, I don't spend five hours putting on make-up." Raven shot back.

"You wear make-up? I NEVER would have guessed!" Kitten retorted, and stood up.  
Raven stood up too, she was just barely taller than the blonde.  
"Maybe I do. But I don't wear it around like some clown!" Raven said, and even Blackfire and Red X smirked in amusement.  
Kitten gasped in shock. "Excuse me?! You know, I know you're desperate. But trying to show off isn't working, is it boys?" Kitten asked.  
"Back off, Kitten." Beast Boy spoke up, standing up.  
Kitten gave a loud, ugly laugh.  
"Oooh. They green loser. I'm terrified." She said, examining her nails.

"Just leave Raven alone!" Melvin said, holding Raven's hand, and Kitten smirked.  
"Fine. But you know that as soon as she's in the Arena, she's gonna kill you all." Kitten said, and Raven looked slightly shocked.  
"No, she won't!" Kole intervened, standing in front of Raven.  
"Kitten, just... Just leave." Robin said, and Kitten glanced at him.  
"Sweet Robin. You're being ridiculous. Everyone knows she's the most dangerous of all of us." Kitten said, with a small shrug.  
Raven blinked back tears, and scowled. "You know nothing about me."  
Kitten rolled her eyes, and sat back down, winking at Robin.  
Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "You okay?"  
Raven shrugged his hand off, and nodded.  
"I'm fine." She sat back down, Melvin trailing behind her.  
"Ignore her, Raven. She's a meanie." Melvin advised, and Raven smiled.  
"I know..." She said, sighing. 

* * *

"Good luck, Starfire." Raven said, as Starfire got ready.  
So far, Districts 1 through 10 went, and Robin had just gotten finished.  
Starfire smiled. "Thank you, friend Raven."  
She left the room, a nervous look on her face  
Raven frowned, getting a feeling someone was looking at her.  
She quickly glanced back, and sure enough, Malchior was watching her, arms crossed.  
She scowled at the paper-man, and sighed.

"What is it, Raven?" Melvin asked, looked at her.  
Raven shook her head, and leaned back in her seat.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Raven replied, and Melvin gave her a small smile.  
"Better stay awake. You and Beast Boy are up next." She reminded her, and Raven smirked.  
"Right. Of course, Beast Boy goes first." Raven pointed out.  
"What about me?" Beast Boy asked, leaning towards the two.  
"Nothing. You guys are up next, you know." Melvin said gently.  
Beast Boy nodded glumly. "Yeah, unfortunately I do."

At that exact moment, the speakers said, "District 12: Beast Boy."  
Beast Boy grinned a nervous grin, and walked away, fingers crossed behind his back.  
"Good luck." Raven spoke up, and he gave her a grateful smile, as the gates closed.

* * *

Melvin sighed, and leaned her head on Raven's shoulder.  
"Raven? Am I gonna be okay?" She asked quietly.  
Raven's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back.  
"Yes, Melvin. Nothing is going to happen to you." She said softly.  
Even Nya-Nya's, who was a natural enemy, eyes softened a bit.  
"Are you sure?" Melvin asked, and Raven nodded.  
"I promise." She said gently.  
"Raven: District 12." The voice said, and Melvin removed her head from Raven's shoulder.

"Good luck, Raven." Melvin said, giving her hand a squeeze.  
Raven smiled at the little girl, and nodded.  
"Thanks... I'll need it." Raven said, and Melvin smiled.

Raven left the room, she felt uneasy and nervous.  
She had to do her best. She had to be strong enough to stay alive.  
Not because she wanted to make an impression...  
But because she had just promised Melvin something she would need to be strong enough to do.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hola! Hii! And other types of greetings!I gotta say, I really love writing Melvin's lines and story!  
Anyway, this chapter was so fun to make! :)  
Okay, whoever spotted the quite small parallel get's a virtual cookie! XD  
Anyways... Hope you liked it! :)  
MagicalNinja  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: -Looks down at a paper- "I don't own Teen Titans or The Hunger Games." -_-**

* * *

Raven collapsed on the couch, her body ached, and she had a pounding headache.  
"Rough day?" Elijah asked, and Raven shot a glare at him.  
He smirked. "I guess so."  
Beast Boy sat next to Raven, eyes closed and his face in his hands.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.  
"Exhausted." He replied, voice muffled.

She nodded, and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
She then looked over at Elijah. "When are the scores going to be in?"  
He smirked again as the TV turned on, and a man with purple hair appeared on the screen.  
"As you know, the tributes were rated on a scale of one to twelve after three days of careful evaluation." The man began, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"From District One: Slade. With a score of Ten." He continued. "District One: Terra. With a score of Nine."  
Raven and Elijah glanced at each other, and then back at the TV.

"From District Two: Pantha. With a score of Eight. And District Two: Adonis. With a score of Nine.

"District Three: Angel. With a score of six. Kyd Kykkyd, with a score of seven."

"District Four: Mas. With a score of five." Raven looked up as Argent's picture appeared on the screen. "District Four: With a score of Eight."

Raven sighed in relief, and continued watching.

The rest were pretty expected:

District Five, Kitten got a six, and Fang got an eight,

District Six, Kole got an eight, and Gnark got a four,

District Seven, Jinx got a ten and Kid Flash got a seven,

District Eight, Aqualad got a five, and Chesire got a nine

Beast Boy watched carefully as Cyborg's score showed up.

"District Nine, Cyborg. With a score of ten."

Beast Boy and Raven groaned, it was too high.

"District Nine, Bumblebee, with a score of Eight."

The continued watching silently.

District Ten, Blackfire got a Seven, and Red X got a Nine.

Raven closed her eyes as District Eleven came up.  
"District Eleven: Robin, with a score of Seven. District Eleven: Starfire. With a score of Six."  
Raven opened her eyes in disbelief. Robin was one of the people she thought would get a highscore.  
Beast Boy glanced at her, eyebrows raised.  
"You know him?" Elijah asked, and they nodded.

* * *

"District Twelve, Beast Boy," the two looked up, and Elijah leaned forwards slightly. "With a score of Seven."  
Raven smiled and sighed, clapping Beast Boy's hand.  
"District Twelve, Raven. With a score of Eleven."

Raven looked up in shock, putting her hand over her mouth.  
"Eleven?!" Elijah said loudly, and Beast Boy looked at Raven in fear.  
"How?" He asked quietly.  
She shrugged, shaking her head. "I... I don't know."

"District 13, Jericho, with a score of Nine." Raven removed her hand from her mouth when Melvin's picture came up.  
"District 13, Melvin. With a score of Score of Seven." Raven breathed loudly, and rested her head on the couch.

Malchior got a ten and Pantha got a nine. And Nya-Nya got a five while Johnny Rancid got a seven.

Elijah shut the TV off, and glanced at Raven.

"How in the world did you get Eleven?" He asked.  
"I told you! I don't know." She replied. It wasn't a secret, she was good at throwing knives.  
She laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, closing her eyes.  
He put his arm around her, and smiled reassuringly.  
"Don't worry. I don't even think it matters anymore. The Games are tomorrow." He said, and she nodded.  
"I know... I just..." She trailed off.  
She wasn't going to admit that she was worried that if the others thought she was a threat, they would go for her.

And then she wouldn't be able to protect Melvin, Kole... Anyone.  
Beast Boy gently rubbed his hands through her hair, and nodded.  
Elijah, who usually would've teased them, gave them a sad smile.  
"You'll do fine tomorrow. Both of you." Elijah said gently.

Raven smiled at him, head still on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"Thank you, Elijah." She said softly, and he gave her a small nod.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, and they shrugged, Raven moved her head off of Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"Sure." They both said, and Elijah nodded.  
"Okay, good. Raven, why don't you come and help me make something? Unless you'd rather the servants do it." Elijah said, and Raven shook her head.  
"No, I can help." She said, and he nodded.  
They got up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Raven?" Elijah said, looking at Raven, who was leaning against the counter.  
"Yeah, Elijah?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked, and her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm terrified." She said quietly, and he pulled her into a hug.  
She let the tears stream down her face, and quietly sobbed into his chest.  
He comfortingly patted her head.  
"I know, I know..." He said quietly.  
"I just feel like... I-I should protect them all." She said weakly, and he shook his head.  
"Sure, protecting them is important. But protecting yourself if important too. They can't always depend on you." He said softly.  
"But... But Melvin, and Kole! They're little kids! They can't protect themselves!" She said, and he lifted her head up by her chin.

"Raven, that's what an ally is. You protect each other. You can't protect everyone." He said.  
She nodded, and leaned her head against his chest again.  
_But I can try... _She thought to herself, frowning.  
He released her, and smiled.  
"Okay, let's start cooking." He said, and she nodded.  
"Right." She said, but her mind had drifted off.

What Elijah said was true, she had to somehow defend herself, as well as defend her allies.  
How could she do that? Most of the other tributes wanted her dead first.  
But she was certain she would try, even if she had to risk her own life.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiya! Okay, I hope the scores didn't seem rushed or anything!  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I love them! Hehe. :D**

**Okay, ciao!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Raven woke, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Today... They would go into the Arena.  
Today the fighting truly began.  
No more training... It was going to be a fight to the death.

She got out of bed, fighting fresh tears that were trying to escape from her amethyst eyes.  
She quickly changed into a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt, with a grey jacket and combat boots.  
Her hair had grown longer in the time she had spent in the horrid place, so she was able to put it in a pony-tail.  
"Here we go..." She whispered, looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
She sighed one last sigh, which sounded sad and terrified, and left the room, meeting Beast Boy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rae." He said gently, and she nodded towards him, unable to speak.  
He seemed to understand, because he didn't say anything else to her throughout breakfast.  
Even Elijah, who usually would have cracked some rude comment, ate silently.  
_How can they eat? _Raven thought to herself, she had been picking at her scrambled eggs with her fork for the last ten minutes.  
Giving up, she put her fork on the plate gently, and push the plate away.  
"You sure? You're going to need your strength." Elijah said, and she nodded.  
"Yes. I'm not hungry. But thank you." She said quickly, and got up.

* * *

Beast Boy glanced at her, taking rather small bite of his tofu-eggs himself, and smiled.  
Even through the stress she was feeling, she returned the smile sincerely.  
Elijah pushed his now empty plate away, and stood up.  
"You have only three minutes... Make them count, okay?" He said gently, and they nodded.  
He left the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven in the kitchen alone.  
Beast Boy took one last bite of his breakfast, and got up.

Raven spun around to look at him, eyes wide, and ran into his arms.  
He hugged her tightly, her forehead lying on his shoulder.  
"Be careful, Beast Boy. If we get separated, and if you..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
He rubbed her back gently, shushing her.  
"It's okay, Rae. I'm going to be okay." He said reassuringly, and she closed her eyes.  
"Beast Boy... I want you to be safe..." She said quietly.  
He smiled, and pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.  
"Raven, as long as we're together, we'll always be safe." He said, and she smiled.  
It was such a warm and deep smile that Beast Boy felt his heart practically melt.

Elijah then entered the room, closing his eyes.  
"It's time." He said, his voice emotionless.  
The two Titans looked at each other, eyes locked.  
Raven quickly kissed Beast Boy's cheek.  
"We're always together." She whispered, and put an object in his hand.  
She left the room, and left Elijah and Beast Boy in the kitchen, Beast Boy touching where she had kissed him.  
"You gonna be okay, Beast Boy?" Elijah asked, and Beast Boy shrugged.  
"I hope so." He replied, and looked down at what Raven had put in his hand.  
It was a pendant shaped as a raven, its wings spread out as if in flight.

* * *

Raven paced the 'waiting room' nervously, Kaiden was trying to ease her stress, but without success.  
"Raven, you'll be fine." He said, in his naturally calm and friendly voice.  
She turned towards him, scowling slightly.  
"I'm not worried about myself anymore." She replied, and he sighed.  
"Well you should. You'll die if you don't. I wouldn't be able to bare that." He said, and she smiled despite the situation.  
"I know, I know. But I just can't. There's to many people I want to stay safe." She said quietly.  
He walked over to her, and put his hand on her cheek.  
"The best way to protect them is to be sure to protect yourself." Kaiden said, and she nodding slowly.  
"Right, I will." She said, and looked down.

"Twenty seconds." A woman's voice said from a speaker above them.

Kaiden hugged her, and she quickly returned it, and made her way to the pedestal.  
Pictures flashed through her mind, pictures of Melvin, and Robin... Starfire and Cyborg... Argent and Kole... Beast Boy..  
She had warned them all, said they should run. But she doubted that Robin or Cyborg would. They were fighters.  
She knew for a fact that Beast Boy would, and so would Melvin and Kole, if they didn't, Jericho promised to protect them.  
Argent would for sure, and Starfire would try as well.

"Ten seconds." The voice said, and Raven casted one last fleeting look at Kaiden, and the pedestal began moving up.

She placed her hands on the glass, keeping her suddenly wobbly body steady, and squinted her eyes as she reached the top, the sun was shining brightly.  
The place was a forest, a large one at that.

"Ten."

Kole and Melvin glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"Nine."

Kitten winked at Fang, who was grinning at her eagerly.

"Eight."

Starfire watched Robin, her eyes filled with tears.

"Seven."

Argent crossed her fingers behind her back, looking at Raven sadly.

"Six."

Kid Flash stared at Jinx, who was staring at him as well.

"Five."

Bumblebee watched Cyborg, who was eying the cornucopia.

"Four."

Mas and Menos never moved their eyes off each other.

"Three."

Blackfire glared at her sister.

"Two."

Terra smiled, eyes squinted, and gave a thumbs up to Slade.

"One."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, and shook her head.

In an instant, all the Tributes ran off their pedestals, and Raven looked around wildly, watching for Melvin and the others.  
She saw Melvin and Kole disappear into the woods with Jericho, and she sighed in relief.  
Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew just above the trees.  
Starfire flew out of the bloodbath, being chased by her sister in the process.  
Mas and Menos clapped hands, and quickly ran off.

Everyone seemed to know what they were doing.

Raven ran towards the cornucopia and grabbed a backpack, dodging the attacks from the other Tributes.  
She gasped as she saw Gnarf on the floor, eyes blank, body limp, and pale.  
She ran into the woods, tears streaming down her face.

"Ow!" She mumbled, running into someone.  
She looked up, and became face-to-face with Jinx.  
They both slowly stood up, and watched each other.  
Raven slowly nodded, and backed away, and Jinx ran off in a different direction.  
Surprised that Jinx didn't kill her, she ran into the woods, panting.

_It has begun._ She thought to herself, and continued running, the backpack bouncing on her back as she did so.

* * *

**A/****N**

**Gaaah! It's so hard to right a character death... ;_; I dislike it.  
But... It had to happen... Poor Kole...  
Anyway, yeah, there was and probably will be BBxRae... Hehe.  
Well then, I hope you liked that feely (if that's a word) chapter.  
Thank you for the reviews! I love them SOOO much!**

**Peace Out!  
MagicalNinja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the Hunger Games... Though I can dream, right?  
**

* * *

Raven curled herself into a ball, lying in a cave.  
Tears streamed down her face, and she was beginning to choke on the sobs.  
"Get them out of here..." She whispered, images of her friends entering her head.  
"Hello?" A voice whispered, and Raven looked up.  
"Is.. Is somebody in there? I won't hurt you." The voice continued, and Raven slowly left the cave, where Argent was standing.  
They stared at each other for a moment, and then Raven hugged her.  
"Oh thank Azar you're okay!" Raven said in a whisper, and Argent hugged her back.  
"Ditto! Have you been here the whole time?" She asked, and Raven shrugged.  
"No. I ran into Jinx earlier, and..." Raven sighed, and looked away.  
"What is it? Was somebody..." Argent looked at Raven, who nodded.  
"Who? Who was it?" Argent asked urgently.  
Raven looked at Argent, and bit her lip.  
"Gnnark." She said quietly, and Argent gasped.

"He's... He's dead? What about Kole? Or Melvin or the others? Where are they?" Argent asked, and Raven shook her head.  
"I don't know." She said, and she and Argent went inside the cave.

* * *

Starfire flew through the woods, dodging her sister's attacks.  
"Please, sister!" She screamed, and Blackfire smirked.  
They flew past Kid Flash, who was running the opposite way quickly, so he didn't notice them.  
While Starfire was looking back at Kid Flash, Blackfire shot her with a beam.  
"AHH!" Starfire screamed, and fell to the ground.  
Blackfire smirked and approached her little sister.

"Go on, then. Destroy me. I know you want to." Starfire said, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Blackfire held up her hand, holding it in front of the girl.

* * *

It was getting late now, and it was beginning to get cold.  
"Do you think everyone is okay?" Melvin asked Jericho, as she and Kole snuggled under the blanket Jericho had snatched.  
He shrugged, and then nodded.  
"So... Is that a yes or a no?" Kole whispered, and Melvin smiled slightly.  
"I hope Raven is okay. She's been acting weird lately." Melvin said quietly.  
Kole put her arm around her best friend.  
"Don't worry, Melv, I'm sure she's okay." Kole said, and Melvin nodded.  
Jericho began playing his guitar quietly.  
Melvin smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Starfire prepared for the blow, but she didn't get hit.  
Blackfire was standing in front of her, her hand outstretched.  
Suspiciously, Starfire slowly grabbed it.  
Blackfire hugged her sister, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
She then flew off in a different part of the woods, leaving Starfire standing there, fresh tears passing over the previous ones.  
"I love you too..." She whispered, flew off in the different direction, smiling.  
She had spared her... Blackfire didn't want to hurt her...

* * *

Raven pointed to the sky, where the dead Tributes were being shown.  
First was Kyd Kykkyd, then Johnny Rancid, and then Gnnark.  
"Three..." She whispered, and Argent closed her eyes.  
"Three people have died today. And it's just the beginning." Argent said quietly.  
Raven out her arm around Argent comfortingly.  
"I know... We need to stay together." Raven said, and Argent nodded.  
"Of course. You're my friend and ally. We're in this together." Argent said, and Raven smiled.  
"Yes, we are. We'll find the others and find a way out." Raven said.  
Argent looked at Raven, and sighed.  
"I'm going to sleep, I'm extremely tired." She said, yawning.  
Raven nodded. "I'll be first watch."

Argent smiled gratefully, and laid down on the sleeping bag Raven had gotten from the backpack.  
"Goodnight, Raven." Argent whispered.  
"'Night, Argent." Raven replied, leaning her head against the caves wall.

* * *

Kole stared at the sky as the pictures vanished, her eyes wide.  
"No... NO!" She screamed, sitting up, and Melvin looked at her quickly.  
"What? What is it?!" She asked, and Kole pointed at the sky.  
"What?" Melvin asked again.  
"Gnarkk!" Kole screamed, standing up.  
Melvin put her hand over her mouth, eyes watering.  
"He's... He's dead! Someone killed him!" Kole yelled, tears escaping her eyes.  
Melvin stood up, but didn't move.  
"He's gone! He's... He's gone..." Kole whispered, breathing heavily.  
"Kole..." Melvin began, but Jericho put his hand on her shoulder.

"He... Someone killed him, who would do that?!" Kole asked, scowling at the sky.  
Melvin freed herself from Jericho's grasp and hugged Kole, who gratefully hugged her back.  
"Who did this..." She whispered, shoulders shaking as Melvin patted her back.  
"I don't know, Kole. I really don't. But we will find out." Melvin promised quietly.  
Kole nodded, and wiped the tears away.  
"I just wish I could have said goodbye properly." Kole said, with a shaky laugh.  
Melvin smiled, and put her hands on Kole's shoulders.  
"Kole, I'm here for you, and so is Jericho, and Raven!" Melvin said.  
"We need to find her." Kole said, and Melvin nodded.  
"We can start tomorrow, okay?" Melvin asked, and Kole nodded.  
Melvin smiled. "Good. We should be getting some sleep."  
Kole nodded, and they both got under the sleeping bag again.

* * *

"Hey... Melv?" Kole whispered, and Melvin looked at Kole.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Jericho smiled at the two girls, and started playing the guitar again.  
"Aren't you cold, Jericho?" Kole asked, sniffling.  
Jericho shook his head, and strummed the strings on his guitar, a nice, peaceful melody.  
Melvin smiled at Kole, and  
"Goodnight, Melv."  
"'Night, Kole."  
Melvin gripped Kole's hand, and fell asleep slowly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey-o!  
Okay, so Jinx was kinda like Foxface there, yeah. :)  
There was a shorter chapter, but it had a good amount of feely stuff! (I'm going to continue to use that word. Hehe!)  
Anyway, Raven is basically Katniss, so yeah.  
Thanks for the reviews! I loved them, and I love that you're all enjoying this so much! XD**

**Buh-bye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own either one of them!**

**(Notes at the end!)**

* * *

"Come on, Kole.. We gotta find Raven!" Melvin whispered, shaking Kole gently.  
Jericho was already up and had packed everything. The girls weren't even sure if he slept.  
Kole shook in her sleep, moaning and muttering things.  
"Kole? Come on, Kole! Someone could be watching us right now! Maybe Raven is looking for us!" Melvin said, watching her friend.  
Kole sat straight up, breathing heavily, and screamed, "Gnnark!"

Melvin frowned and hugged her.  
"It's okay... At least he doesn't have to go through what you do." Melvin said gently.  
Kole nodded, refusing to cry. She got up and helped Melvin up.  
"Thanks, Melv. I don't know how I would do it without you. And you too, Jericho." Kole said quietly.  
They both nodded, and helped her roll up the sleeping bag.  
"Come on, let's go find the others!" Melvin said, grabbing hold of Kole's hand.  
Kole nodded, and they set foot towards the woods.

* * *

Beast Boy quickly dodged all of Malchior's attacks.  
"Dude! Knock it off!" He yelled, as Malchior barely missed his gut.  
"You're going after Raven, right? You want her as an ally?" Malchior asked, as they stood across from each other.  
"An ally? She's my best friend!" Beast Boy replied, squinting his eyes.  
"She knows you can't protect yourself... She knew that she would need to protect you... So she's hiding from you." Malchior said tauntingly.  
Beast Boy scowled, digging his nails into his palm, trying to keep calm.  
"I don't need protection! I just need to see her! To see if she's alright!" Beast Boy said loudly.

Malchior scoffed, and crossed his arms.  
"Please. She doesn't need you. Never has, never will." Malchior said slowly.  
Beast Boy's body shook, and he fought the urge to slap him. Or worse.  
"GO! I don't wanna hurt anyone! No matter how much I despise them." Beast Boy growled.  
"Oooh, those are big words." Malchior said, and smirked. "To bad that Raven couldn't hear you use them. When I find her, I'm taking her down."  
Beast Boy scowled, and Malchior hit him with some dark magic.

"Aaaah!" Beast Boy screamed, falling down.  
"Now... To finish off the only thing getting in my way- AAAHHH!" Malchior screamed at pink magic hit him in the side.  
Beast Boy looked up and saw Jinx, hand outstretched towards the paper-man.  
"Jinx?" He asked weakly.  
She rushed over to him, and bent down.  
"You okay?" She asked quickly, and he nodded, sitting up.  
"I'm fine.. Did you kill him?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Malchior.  
"Did I... NO! I'm not killing ANYONE." Jinx said defensively.  
He nodded understandingly, but glared at Malchior's unconscious body.

"I've seen her." Jinx said quietly.  
Beast Boy looked at her quickly.  
"You mean... Raven?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Yes... We ran into each other yesterday..." She said, and Beast Boy sighed in relief.  
"That means you might have her scent!" He exclaimed, changing into a wolf.  
He had been tracking her for a while, but when Malchior came along, he lost it.

He sniffed her, and could just pick up Raven's scent.  
He morphed back into himself, beaming.  
"I can find her now!" He said giddily, and quickly hugged Jinx.  
She returned it slowly, and smiled at him.  
"Glad I could help." She replied, and got up.  
He stood up quickly, and looked at her.

"Are you coming?" He asked gently.  
She shrugged. "There's someone I'm looking for too..."  
He smiled at her, and walked towards her.  
"We can look together." He said, and she smiled.  
He turned into a wolf and began following Raven's scent, Jinx trailing behind him.

* * *

"I've found water!" Argent called from outside the cave, and Raven quickly followed her voice to the back of the cave.  
Raven smiled in delight as she saw the fresh water from a stream.  
They ran over to it, canteens in their hands, and filled them up.  
Then they cupped their hands and drank from the stream quickly.  
Argent looked up, squinting her eyes.  
"Are those berries? In the woods up there." Argent said, pointing uphill a bit.  
Raven looked where she was indicating, and nodded.  
"Yes... Yes! They are. Come on." Raven said, and they got up, grabbing their canteens.  
They ran up the small hill, and towards the berry patch.

Argent studied them carefully, and beamed.  
"They're nonpoisonous!" She announced, and Raven took her backpack off her shoulders, taking out a small, empty container.  
They swiftly filled it up with the ripe berries, and smiled at their new harvesting spot.  
"Awww man! That was mine." A voice said, and they turned around, where Terra stood, crossing her arms.  
Raven scowled, her hands glowing black.  
"Great. It's the traitor." Raven said through gritted teeth.  
Terra smirked. "Witch."  
Argent frowned and outstretched her hands, as they glowed red.  
Terra laughed loudly, and began shaking the ground.

* * *

Melvin watched Terra, Argent and Raven as Terra began to shake the ground.  
"Throw me at her!" Kole whispered, and Melvin looked at in, shocked.  
"Excuse me?" She asked, and Kole smiled.  
"It's okay! Trust me! Just throw me at her!" Kole said, and Melvin nodded slowly.  
She picked up Kole, who then turned into stone, which was surprisingly light.  
Melvin threw her at the blonde, and knocked her out.  
They saw Raven and Argent glanced at each other, confused.  
Melvin ran out of the bush she was hiding in, and ran into Raven's arms.  
"Melvin!" She said quietly, hugging her tightly.  
Melvin smiled up at her, and hugged her back.

Kole turned back into her human form, and smiled at Raven and Argent.  
Raven hugged Kole, sighing in relief.  
"Thank you, Jericho." She said, looking at the boy, who nodded.  
"He was awesome! He even protected us from anyone who passed by." Melvin said, grinning.  
Raven looked at Kole, and put her hands on her shoulders.  
"You okay?" She asked quietly, and she nodded.  
"Gnnark wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd want me to stay alert and alive!" Kole said confidently.  
Raven smiled at the pink-haired girl, and nodded.  
"We're allies now." Raven said, looking at Jericho, and he nodded again.  
"Good. We've got water and some food." Argent said, and Kole smiled.  
"Thank goodness! I'm thirsty." Kole commented, and Argent pointed to the hidden cave.

"That's where we're staying. Go ahead and get comfortable." She said, and they nodded.  
Jericho led them carefully downhill, smiling.  
Raven and Argent looked at each other.  
"Think the caves big enough?" Argent asked.  
Raven smirked. "It's going to have to be."

* * *

Robin gasped as he saw a certain red-haired girl sleeping up in a tree.  
"Star! Starfire!" He called excitedly, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"R- Robin?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.  
She beamed and flew down, hugging him.  
"OH! I have been most worried! I am glad you're unharmed!" She squealed.  
He smiled and hugged her.  
"I've missed you. I didn't know where you were... I was scared." He said gently, and she smiled.  
"I am okay! Have you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked, and he shook his head.  
"Why? Is she after you?" Robin asked, scowling.  
She shook her head. "Quite the opposite!"  
Robin looked at her, surprised.  
"Really?" He asked, and Starfire nodded, grinning.  
"Yes! She let me live." She said quietly, and he smiled.

"Maybe she's realizing her mistakes." Robin said, and Starfire shrugged.  
"I hope so... Do you know where the others are?" Starfire asked curiously.  
Robin shook his head.  
"No... I haven't seen them. I saw Kidflash run past me. I think he's looking for Jinx."  
Starfire nodded. "Yes, I saw him too. I hope he finds her."  
Robin smiled and hugged her again.  
"I'm just glad I found you." He said quietly.  
"As am I. And I will not lose you." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiya!**

**Okay, I LOVE how people are defending BB and the others!  
Trust me, he's one of my favorites, so I don't doubt his awesome strength! Or any of the others! XD  
Okay, Jinx is a good character in this. :) I've always liked her as a good guy, so... Yeah...  
PLUS, she and Beast Boy do NOT like each other, if somehow you interpreted their little moment that way.  
They're just becoming good friends!  
Okay, enough is enough! Hehe.**

**Hasta la vista!**

**MagicalNinja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mailbag!**

**Dixxy - Wow, thank you! I appreciate the advice and I'm glad you like this!**

**Superclaws - Hehe, thanks! :] I'm happy you like it! XD**

**TeenTitansFanForever02 - The dead tributes are Gnnark, Kyd Kykkyd and Johnny Rancid are dead so far... I'm not quite sure on how long Slade will live... And the rest you'll just have to wait and see! Muahaha... **

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - That's what I was wondering... I'm not sure how old Jericho is, so there might be some Jerikole, but nothing serious or anything... I'm glad you like it so far! :)  
**

**thevaporeon890 - Sure! In fact, I'd love to read it! :D **

**Sherbert: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love and appreciate them ALL!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor the Hunger Games. *Long sigh*  
**

* * *

Raven brought her knees to her chin, looking out at the sunrise.  
The others were still asleep, and to be honest, the cave was much to small for all of them.  
So she hadn't slept, just kept watch.  
Melvin and Kole were curled up next to each other, and Kole was gripping Jericho's hand.  
Argent has slept with her head outside of the cave, near Raven.

Raven drummed her fingers on the cave wall, thoughts on her other friends she hadn't found.  
Robin... Cyborg... Starfire... Beast Boy...  
Her mind then wandered to an image of the Changeling, and his dopey grin...  
Where was he? There hadn't been a sign of him at all.  
She missed his jokes and comforting smiles...  
She simply missed him.

She knew he was still alive, because she watched the announcements of the dead tributes carefully every night.  
Three tributes were dead. Gone...  
Even though she pretended she was okay, Raven sometimes caught Kole crying in the woods.  
Not that she blamed her. Gnnark was her best friend, basically her brother.  
If anything had happened to Robin or Cyborg... Or Beast Boy... Or anything of her friends, she wouldn't be as strong as Kole was being.

"Morning." Argent said sleepily, and Raven gave a small smile.  
"Good morning. Hungry?" Raven asked, and Argent shrugged.  
"Crowded. We need to find a new place to stay." Argent said quietly, sitting up.  
"I know... But where? We have water supply and food." Raven pointed out.  
"True... But I'm sure there's somewhere for us to hide." Argent said.  
"No. We can't hide in one spot for to long anyway. 'They' wouldn't like that." Raven said, and Argent nodded.  
"So as soon as they wake up, we're moving?" Argent asked, and Raven nodded.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes, and quickly turned into a wolf to make sure he still had Raven's scent.  
He did.  
Beast Boy shook Jinx gently, and she slowly opened her eyes, moaning.  
"Is it morning already?" She asked quietly, and Beast Boy gave a small laugh.

They both got up and continued walking through the woods, when they heard the sound of the canon.  
"Who was it?" Jinx asked, looking up at the sky, as the image appeared.  
Pantha.  
Beast Boy threw my hand over my mouth, and Jinx's mouth dropped open.  
"What? But I thought Pantha was incredibly strong!" She said, looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged, still in shock.  
"She must have... Either eaten something or been ambushed..." He said, and shook his head.  
"Come... Come on. Let's keep going." Jinx said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
He nodded, and morphed into a wolf.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled, looking up at the sky as the image disappeared.  
"No way! That's impossible." Bumblebee said, shaking her head.  
They sat down on a rock near a waterfall.  
"I guess anything is possible in these Games." Bumblebee muttered, and Cyborg put his arm around her.  
She inhaled deeply, and leaned on him.  
"You know only one can win..." She said quietly, and he nodded.  
"I know. But I'm not killin' anyone. I don't think any of the others will." Cyborg said.  
"I dunno. If it gets serious... I might." Bumblebee said, frowning.

Cyborg shook his head, and looked up.  
"No... No you won't." He said gently, and she smiled.

* * *

Argent and Raven sat in silence as Pantha's picture showed up on the screen.

"That's it. They aren't waking up. I'm gonna do it." Argent told Raven, as the others continued to sleep.  
"I just don't get it! How can they sleep?" Raven asked, looking at them.  
Argent shrugged, and sighed.  
"Probably because they're young." She suggested simply, and crawled into the cave.

Argent shook Jericho and Melvin gently.  
"Come on, guys. We need to move." She said, and Jericho opened his eyes slowly, as did Melvin.  
"Good! Raven is outside. Go meet her out there." Argent said, and they nodded tiredly.  
Argent turned to Kole, and shook her arm softly.  
"Kole? Come on. Raven says we should get moving." Argent said, and frowned.  
"Kole? Kole?!" She continued shaking her, but she didn't wake up.

Argent began breathing heavily.  
"Come on, kid! You gotta get up." She said, but Kole didn't move.  
Argent pulled Kole out of the cave, and Melvin frowned.  
"What's going on?" She asked, running towards them.  
"She isn't waking up!" Argent said loudly, shaking Kole.  
"Shh... Someone might find us." Raven warned, and approached Kole.

Argent leaned towards Kole's heart, with was, thank goodness, beating.  
Raven leaned down, and checked Kole's pulse, which was fine.  
"I don't know... She isn't responding to anything." Raven said slowly.  
"We aren't leaving her behind." Melvin said, scowling.  
Raven shook her head quickly. "I know. I wasn't going to."

Argent shook the pink-haired girl again.  
"Come on... Wake up!" She said urgently.  
Kole still lay there, pale and eyes closed, breathing evenly.  
"We're going to have to carry her." Raven said, standing up.  
Jericho picked her up with ease, and Raven smiled at him.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded, looking at Kole.  
Raven smiled, and nodded slightly.  
"Come on then. Maybe we'll find something or someone who can help her!" Melvin said, and grabbed hold of Raven's hand.  
Raven nodded, and they set off towards the woods.

* * *

Robin comforted Starfire as she mourned the loss of Pantha.  
He rubbed her ruby-red hair gently, and a few tears of his own landed on her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Star... It's okay..." He said quietly, and she nodded into his chest.  
She looked at him, eyes wide and wet.  
"Robin... I'm scared." She said, and Robin kissed her forehead.  
"I know, Star. So am I." He said gently, and she hugged him quickly.  
"Don't leave me. I want to accompany you throughout this Game. Maybe we can meet up with the others and try to escape." She said, and he smiled.  
"Yeah... Maybe we can." He said, and she hugged him tighter.  
He put his chin on her head, closing his eyes.  
"Maybe we can..." He whispered, and she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi-yo! :]**

**I know, I know. Character deaths suck. At least I don't have to 'write, write' it or anything. Yet. ;_;  
Okay then, sorry for the long wait! OH, and the dead tributes are now: Kyd Kykkyd, Gnnark, and Johnny more thing, I just realized that Gnnark wasn't on the list, so lets just pretend he was? Hehe... Epic fail.  
Okay then, I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means a LOT!**

**Bye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mail Bag!**

**TeenTitansFanForever02 - Hehe, I'm glad you like it! It means a LOT! **

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - I know, I liked Pantha.. There will probably be more Jerikole. Anyway, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Dixxy - Hii! Okay, so I appreciate ALL your wonderful reviews, sometimes I get so busy, I never have time for the mail bag. But I do love your reviews! :) And I actually am reading your story, 8, and it's terrific so far! :) One more thing, I have PM disabled for uh, personal purposes, so that's why it's not there. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, it means a lot! And I appreciate all the advice you give! **

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I appreciate them all!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh my gaawsssh. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Nor the Hunger Games. -_-  
**

* * *

Jericho stumbled along the woods, arms getting tired of carrying Kole.  
"I can take her for now." Argent offered, but Jericho shook his head.  
Argent shrugged, but Raven gave Jericho a small, understanding smile, which he returned gratefully.  
"Raven, I'm hungry." Melvin said quietly, and Raven nodded.  
"I know, Mel. I'll try to find something to eat, okay?" Raven asked gently, and Melvin nodded, and looked at her pink haired best friend.  
"Is Kole going to be okay?" Melvin asked, and Raven too looked at Kole, frowning.  
"I hope so." She said, and Argent looked over the Kole, frowning.

"It is just me, or is Kole beginning to look pale?" She asked, and Jericho looked down at her.  
Sure enough, Kole was a greyish color, and was sweating.  
"Oh Azar... We need to find some water." Raven said, and Melvin looked up at Raven.  
"What? What is it? What's wrong with Kole?" Melvin asked quickly, and Raven took Kole out of Jericho's hand.  
"I don't know."

* * *

Jinx looked down, frowning, as she and Beast Boy, morphed into a wolf, walked towards a small cave.  
"What is it?" She asked, and Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.  
"Rae was here! I know she was." He said, and Jinx smiled fondly.  
"You really care about her, don't you?" She asked, and he turned to her.  
"What? Of course, I care about all my friends." Beast Boy said, and Jinx shook her head.  
"No, I meant you _care _about her, right?" She asked, looking at him.  
He turned to look at her, blushing.  
"Yeah. I do. If she gets hurt or in danger... I don't know what I'd do." Beast Boy said, and Jinx looked down.

"Must be nice to love someone so much. And to be loved back the way she loves you." Jinx said quietly, and Beast Boy's blush deepened.  
"Uh, I wouldn't say she loves me..." He mumbled, looking inside the cave.  
Jinx chuckled, and Beast Boy turned to look at her.  
"You're wrong. I've seen the way she looks at you, Beast Boy." She said, and he grinned.  
"Really? I mean, I know I'm hard to resist and all, but I didn't think she liked me that way!" He said, and Jinx smirked, looking away.  
"Kid Flash likes you that way." Beast Boy said quietly, and she shook her head.  
"Nah, he's just a flirt. I bet he's flirted with the other girls. I'm nothing special." Jinx said sadly, and Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jinx, that's ridiculous. You're pretty awesome! If someone like Kid Flash doesn't notice that, you're not missing out." He said, and she smiled.  
"I didn't think it would ever happen, but I think I like him." Jinx said, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"Yeah, everyone else did though." He said, removing his hands.  
She gave a small laugh, and gasped as a sudden gust of wind knocked her backwards.  
Beast Boy's small smile broke into a grin as he saw Kid Flash run past, then run back to them quickly.  
Jinx rubbed her head, groaning.  
"What the heck was that?!" She asked loudly, and her eyes widened as she looked up.  
Kid Flash was holding his hand towards her, grinning.

She took hold of it and he yanked her up, both laughing shakily.  
He pulled her into a hug, and she unexpectedly and quickly kissed him, which he enthusiastically returned.  
They pulled away she cried happily into his shoulder.  
Beast Boy smiled at the two, and Jinx looked at him over Kid Flash's shoulder.  
She pulled away, smiling at Kid Flash, and looked at Beast Boy.  
"I'm going to stay with you. I want to help find Raven and the others." She said, grabbing Kid Flash's hand.  
He squeezed her hand, and nodded in agreement.  
"Same. Any idea where she is?" He asked, and Beast Boy nodded.  
"I've been tracking her scent for a while." Beast Boy told them, and they nodded.

"Great. Let's go. I saw some footprints towards that way." Kid Flash said, pointing towards the woods.  
Jinx and Beast Boy nodded, and Beast Boy smirked at Jinx as they went along.  
"Told you so." He said to her quietly.  
She slapped him on the arm playfully, blushing  
Beast Boy laughed, and they made their way through the large woods.

* * *

Starfire flew Robin to the top of a tree, and they sat there as they watched the sunset.  
"How many people have been..." Starfire looked away, after all this time, she still refused to say kill.

Robin put his arm around the red-head, mainly to keep balance, but also to comfort the alien.  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait for the 'memorial'." Robin told her gently, and she nodded sadly.  
"Right. This is a terrible process. If one of us are to die, I would as least wish to say goodbye!" She said to herself, and Robin nodded.  
"Me too. Pantha and Gnarkk... Both were incredible friends and fighters." He said, and Starfire sighed.  
"I wonder how Kole is feeling. She was quite close to him! It's so sad. People should not be dying." She said, and Robin nodded again.  
"I know Star. This Game is an awful thing. I'm just wondering who's behind it..." He said quietly, and Starfire sat up slowly, looking at him.  
"Who do you presume it is? Obviously it is not Slade, because he is competing as well. It is not most of our usual villains." She said, and Robin nodded.

"You're right. It's someone we wouldn't expect..." He said quietly, and Starfire shrugged sadly.  
"I suppose we may have to wait until they announce it." She said, and he looked at her.  
"What makes you think they will?" He asked, and she gave a small smile.

"I don't think they will. I know they will."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, I left a cliffy at Raven's part. :P Sorry about that!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm SO HAPPY people are enjoying this! :)  
As for what is wrong with Kole... You'll just have to wait and see...  
Okay then, I hope you liked this chapter! Byyye!  
MagicalNinja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mail Bag: (It's pretty long, so you can skip if ya want!)**

**daniiibabiii - Hehe, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Glad you're liking it so far! XD**

**Dixxy - Aw, you're welcome! But really, I should be thanking you! :) I'm glad you like this story and my other ones, it means a LOT!**

**TeenTitansFanForever02 - Heh, I know what ya mean! :D And thank you SOOO much! :]**

**CaskettEverlarkBBraeMaxeria - D'aaww, thanks a bunch! I appreciate it!  
**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - I love Flinx too! Hehe... And sorry for the wait, but I hope you continue to like this story! :)**

**Teen titans go32 - Oh, wow! That means a lot, thank you! Honestly, that was SO sweet!**

**corymerlin - Yeah, the Hunger Games was sad. Terribly sad. But I'm glad that this story is working out in the way it has so far. :D Happy you're enjoying it so far!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Hunger Games. Seriously, if I didn't yesterday, I don't today! XD**

* * *

Melvin fought tears as she watched Raven carry Kole through the woods.  
"What's wrong with her?" Melvin asked again, and Argent groaned.  
"Honestly, Melvin, we don't know!" Argent said, and Melvin frowned.  
"Well sorry..." Melvin mumbled, and Argent laughed.  
"You didn't do anything wrong." Raven said, breathing heavily as they continued on.  
Melvin shrugged, and Argent put her arm around her.  
"Listen, kid. We're trying our best to find water and shelter."  
Melvin nodded, leaning against Argent, who smiled comfortingly.

Kole began coughing and Raven looked down at her, frowning.  
"There! I see a small cave!" Argent said, pointing to a cave underneath some trees.  
They ran over to it and Raven was surprised to see it was quite large.  
Raven shook her head quickly, and set Kole down on the floor softly.  
Melvin instantly rushed over to her, and grabbed Kole's hand, kneeling down beside her.  
Jericho and Raven glanced at each other, and Argent sighed.  
"So, who's gonna go find some water?" She asked, and Raven groaned.  
"I'll do it." She offered, and Argent grinned.  
"Terrific! I'll keep watch and Jericho can watch Kole with Melvin." Argent said, and Raven nodded.  
She grabbed a canteen out of her backpack and left the cave and flew up, looking around.

She flew a small distance away, and found a waterfall.  
Smiling in success, she walked over to it and began filling it up.  
She looked up at the waterfall and gasped as a pair of brown eyes stared into her own.

* * *

Jinx slowly got up, smiling at the person she was snuggled up to.  
"Morning sleepy head." He said, and she smirked at the red-head.  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Not that long. But we gotta keep moving. I think we're closer. Raven's scent it getting stronger." Beast Boy said, helping Jinx up.  
She smiled gratefully and nodded.  
"Right. Come on." She said, looking down at Kid Flash.  
He nodded, quickly standing up, and grabbed Jinx's hand.  
"Where do we go then, Beast Boy?" Jinx asked, and Beast Boy grinned before turning into a wolf.  
Jinx and Kidflash smiled at each other before following him.

* * *

Robin sighed as he and Starfire walked through the woods.  
"What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked curiously.  
He didn't want to tell her that he was worried, that would only scare her and make her worry.  
It was the worst part of being a leader. He shook his head, and smiled at the alien.  
"Nothing, Star. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." He said, and she nodded.  
He felt bad for lying to her, and surprised she believed him. If it had been Raven, she would have retorted with some witty remark and get him to tell. Or Cyborg would've used the 'Bro-code' excuse and force him to tell.  
He missed the others, not that Starfire wasn't good company, because she was terrific, but it just wasn't the same. They were his friends, basically his family. He yearned to see them alive and okay each day, and waited anxiously at night for the showing of the dead tributes.

Although he didn't know it, Starfire felt the same way as he did. She saw him as their fearless leader, so every time she heard him cry at night when he though she was asleep, she'd begin crying as well.  
"We shall stop and rest soon. I am getting tired as well." She said, and he nodded.  
They walked, hand-in-hand, through the woods, Starfire humming the lullaby she had sang to Silkie every night.  
Robin smiled at her, and joined in on the humming. She looked at him returned the smile, and then hummed in harmony.

* * *

Bumblebee gasped, and beckoned Cyborg towards her, peeking out of the waterfall.  
"What? What is it?" He asked, and she pointed outside the waterfall, and he grinned.  
There stood Raven, a smile slowly crept upon her face, and she stood up quickly.  
Cyborg ran out of the waterfall and to Raven, pulling her into a tight hug. "  
Raven! Oh thank goodness." He said, and she hugged him back, smiling.  
Her eyes began to water in delight, and she squeezed Cyborg one more time before turning to hug Bumblebee. Their hug wasn't as strong, but still had the same amount of feeling.  
"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Raven said quietly, wiping away a tear.

Bumblebee smiled and Cyborg hugged her again. "Are you alone?" Bumblebee asked, and Raven shook her head. "No, Melvin, Jericho, Argent and Kole are with me. But there's something wrong with Kole." Raven said, and Cyborg frowned. "What's up?" He asked, and Raven shook her head sadly.  
"I don't know. But it isn't good." She said, and she led them to the cave they were hiding in.  
After the hugs were exchanged between everyone, Cyborg went over to Kole.  
"What happened?" He asked, looking at Kole's pale body. Raven and Argent shrugged, Melvin gripped Kole's hand harder, and Jericho looked down sadly.  
"As I said, we aren't sure. We were leaving a cave we were staying in, and she didn't wake up. Then she started sweating and turning pale. She's not getting any better." Raven said, sighing.

At that exact moment, Kole began coughing. Raven looked at her and approached her urgently.  
Kole continued to cough violently, and started choking. Melvin looked around quickly, squeezing her friends hand again. Jericho watched from behind Melvin, eyes wide in worry and fear, and Argent lifted Kole's head up.  
"What's going on?! Why is this happening to her?!" Melvin asked loudly, and Cyborg shook his head in confusion.  
"I have absolutely no idea." He said, and Raven sighed slowly.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he morphed back into himself, Jinx and Kid Flash stopped behind him.  
"I need to ask you guys something." He said, turning around to look at them.

They looked at him curiously, but nodded for him to go on.  
"Do you guys think I'm being weird? Like, this entire time, I've been looking for Raven, and Raven only. I mean, I can honestly say that besides you two, my mind hasn't been on anything else." He said, blushing.  
Jinx smiled at him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"That's the funny thing about being in love." She said gently, and Beast Boy smiled.  
Kid Flash put his arm around Jinx's shoulders, and sighed.  
"Ah, the feels. Anyway, we should get moving. Your girlfriend is awaiting." Kid Flash said, Jinx shoved him playfully.  
"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy said, grinning. Kid Flash returned the grin, and nodded.  
"Jinx is kinda right though. And I don't think you're being any crazier than usual." Kid Flash said, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"Thanks, man. I feel so much better." Beast Boy said sarcastically, but smiled gratefully before morphing back into a wolf, and continued leading them through the woods.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, more cliffies. Apologies, my friends! I just couldn't help meh-self! And sorry for such a long, annoying wait! I've been so busy lately, but not I'm FREEEE! :D Anyway, thank you ALL for the follows, reviews and favorites, it means SOOO much and I appreciate it!  
I love you all! (In a non-creepy way!) Hope you have an awesome daaaaay!**

**MagicalNinja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: *Sings Off-Key* STIIIIIL DON'T OWWWN TEEEEN TIIITANNS OR HUNGER GAAAAMES!  
**

* * *

Raven watched as Cyborg scanned over Kole's body with the little power he had left.

"Does that hurt?" Melvin asked, not moving her eyes off her best friend. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I'm just scanning for any infections and stuff." He told her, and she nodded.

Raven walked over to Argent, and Argent sighed, looking at Raven worriedly.

"Here!" Cyborg yelled, her hand over her throat. Everyone stepped closer, Raven biting her lip.

"She _does _have an infection. In her head." He told them, and they looked at each other.

"What could have caused it?" Raven asked, kneeling down towards the pink-haired girl.

"Could have been anything. Certain water, food or even sleeping with her mouth open in that cave." He said them, but Melvin shook her head.

"No, she was a silent sleeper. She kept her mouth closed and slept soundless." She said quietly, looking down at her legs.

"And she never ate or drank anything we didn't. We were all always together." Raven said, and Jericho nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even before we found Raven and Argent, she just ate and drank what we did. She was really careful." Melvin said, and sighed.

"I don't get it, then. If she didn't eat or drink anything to get an infection, or breathe anything bad, how did she get the infection?" Bumblebee asked, hands on her hips, and Cyborg shrugged.

"I dunno. But I'll tell you this; this infection is extremely rare." He said, and Raven glanced at Argent.

"Do you think... Someone did this on purpose?" She asked, and Raven nodded

"I don't think. I know. One of the other Tributes poisoned her." She said, and Melvin gasped.

"What?! Who?" She asked, standing up. Raven shook her head, looking away.

"I don't know." She said quietly, and hugged Melvin, who cried into her stomach.

* * *

After setting up camp, Robin and Starfire sat close to each other by the fire.

"Robin... When will we find the others?" Starfire asked, looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked at her, and sighed sadly. "I don't know, Star. Hopefully soon." He replied, and she looked at the fire.

"I'm sure they're okay, Star. Each of them are capable of a lot." He reminded her, and she nodded.

"I hope they are capable of taking care of themselves. I worry for them. We have been in a team for so long, would it not be hard for one of us to do this alone?" She asked, and Robin blinked in surprise.

"I never thought about it that way. But you know what, Star? I don't really think it makes a difference anymore. We've all been together for so long, we're all together no matter what." He said, and she smiled.

"That was quite deep, Robin." She joked, and he laughed, putting his arm around her.

"I've been known to be deep at times." He said playfully. She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we're together at least." He said, and she nodded, and they looked each other in the eyes. Or, at least, Starfire's eyes and Robin's mask.

Starfire slowly leaned forward, and kissed him gently and quickly. "Thank you, Robin. If it were not for you, I would probably be gone." She said quietly, and he nodded, blushing.

"No problem, Star. I'm always here for you." He told her, and she smiled before standing up.

"I'm going to sleep now. We shall continue looking for the others in the morning." She said, and he nodded.

Starfire dragged her sleeping bag and put it near the fire, smiling as she fell asleep.

Robin continued to sit at the fire, and looked up at the starry sky.

* * *

Jinx and Kid Flash followed Beast Boy, both of them yawning. Beast Boy turned around, and sighed.

"Okay, only a few more minutes. Then we can rest." He said, and they shrugged.

He morphed into a dog and began sniffing.

Kid Flash leaned towards Jinx, frowning. "I think he might be going crazy now. And I'm exhausted." He whispered, and Jinx shook her head.

"We aren't leaving, if that's what you're implying. Besides, you heard him. Just a few more minutes." She pointed out, and Kid Flash groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, and Jinx rolled her eyes, smacking him on the arm playfully.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, and sighed.

"Okay, we can just rest for now, I guess." He said, and Jinx frowned sympathetically, and Kid Flash ran off to collect firewood.

Beast Boy sighed, and sat down on a giant rock. Jinx sat down next to him, and looked at him.

"You really miss her, don't ya?" She asked, and he nodded, looking down.

"You've been really cool, Jinx. Thanks." He said, and she shrugged.

"It was bound to happen eventually. But you're welcome." She added, and they laughed.

She got up as Kid Flash returned, and helped him start a fire.  
Beast Boy continued to sit down, and reached into his pocket.

He smiled at the object he pulled out; the pendant that Raven had given him.  
He rubbed his fingers on it, smiling to himself. He still remembered the feeling of the kiss he received on the cheek, as though it was only yesterday. Which was wrong, because it had been weeks ago. He hadn't seen her, or the others, in weeks. And he missed them terribly.

"Hey, Beast Boy, come on. We're gonna eat now." Kid Flash said, standing in front of Beast Boy, and bent down.  
"Okay, be there in a minute." He replied, and Kid Flash frowned.  
"You okay, dude?" He asked, and glanced down at the pendant in Beast Boy's hand curiously.

Beast Boy looked smiled, and held the pendant up for Kid Flash to observe.  
"Rae gave it to me right before we entered the Arena." He explained, and Kid Flash nodded.  
"How'd you manage to sneak that in?" Kid Flash asked, and Beast Boy shrugged.  
"I dunno. Raven must have enchanted it somehow." Beast Boy said fondly.  
Kid Flash smiled at the changeling, patting him on the back.

"She's a keeper." Kid Flash said, and Beast Boy nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah... Yeah, she is." He said, and stood up. Kid Flash stood up as well, and yawned.  
"Shall we eat?" Kid Flash asked, and Beast Boy nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm starving." He said, and Kid Flash grinned as they walked over to Jinx, who had the fire ready.

Beast Boy gripped the pendant and looked out at the dark woods.  
"I will find you..." He whispered softly, and smiled before putting the pendant back into his pocket.

* * *

Blackfire walked through the woods, and sighed.

Of course she had spared her sister. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she did.  
Maybe it was because she finally realized how... How cruel she had been. Now here they were, everyone was fighting to the death, and she only just realized how much she truly cared for her.

Blackfire shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes.  
For the first time, she felt scared. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to sleep in a warm bed, eat a regular breakfast...

_Crack_

She spun around, looking for the source of the noise, but the dark woods seemed empty.

"Okay..." She whispered quietly, shivering again.

She began to feel strange, and felt another presence nearby.  
She glanced around her again, getting a little worried, but continued walking.

"Ahem." A male's voice said, and she bit back a scream, and turned around.

There stood a boy in all black, with a white mask one with a giant red x on the front.

"Who... Who are you?" She asked, and he slowly walked towards her. It was no wonder she hadn't seen him, he was practically camouflaged.

"Names Red X." He said, and she snickered, crossing her arms.

"Original. I'm impressed." She said sarcastically, and the boy shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you want?" She asked, and he shrugged again.

"I've been watching you for a while. I felt kinda bad, you're so pathetic. So I'd thought I'd help." He said, and she scowled.

"Excuse me? I'm not pathetic, and I definitely don't need your help." She said, and she shrugged once more.

"Fine. I guess I'll offer my extra sleeping bag to some other complete stranger." He said, and began walking away.  
She frowned, shivering. Red X smirked, and Blackfire groaned.  
"Fine! But only for the night." She said, and he turned around, laughing.  
She scowled at him again, and he handed her the sleeping bag.

"Thanks..." She said, looking away. He nodded.  
"No problem. And if you even try to ditch me in the morning-"  
"I won't." She said, and walked away. He smiled after her, and followed.

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee sat down near the entrance. It was their turn to keep watch. Kole was beside them, who was still sick and lying on the floor.  
"Do ya think she's gonna be alright?" Bumblebee asked Cyborg, who shrugged.

"I dunno. I hope so, she's a good kid. Doesn't deserve to die in a place like this." He said, and Bumblebee nodded.  
"That's true... Who do you think did it to her?" She asked, and Cyborg shook his head.  
"Someone sick and cruel." He replied, and Bumblebee sighed, looking out at the cave's wall.

"Do you think it's the same person who killed Gnarrk?" She asked him, curiously.

Cyborg looked at Bumblebee, stared into her dark brown eyes before answering.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said quietly, and she nodded slowly.

"Why? Why them?" She asked, and he sighed.

"To be honest, I don't think they are." He said, and leaned towards her. "I think they're after Raven."

"What? Raven? Why Raven?" Bumblebee asked, and Cyborg shrugged.

"Not sure. Maybe they see her as a threat? Or maybe they want revenge. Either way, though..." Cyborg trailed off as Raven approached them.

"Okay, guys. My shift now. Go ahead and get some sleep." She said, and they glanced at each other, then back at her.  
"You sure? I don't mind..." Cyborg said, and unfortunately yawned as he said that. Bumblebee rolled her eyes, and Raven smirked.

"Go to sleep, dorks. I'll be fine." She said, and Cyborg smiled.  
"Okay, Rae. Let me know if you need anything." He said, and Raven nodded, pulling Bumblebee up.  
"See ya in the morning then." Bumblebee said, and Raven nodded.  
"Yeah. Goodnight." Raven said, sitting down where Bumblebee had been sitting.

The two waved goodbye, and walked away, both whispering to each other.

* * *

Raven sighed, laying her head back on the cave wall. She looked out of the cave, into the dark forest.  
She knew they were all out there somewhere. Robin, Starfire... Beast Boy...  
Her mind again drifted to him, as it did every night.  
She was a little embarrassed and confused about the way she missed him.  
She knew the way she missed him was different from the way she missed Robin. She felt weird inside when she thought of Beast Boy. Maybe it was because she had 'kissed' him before they got separated.  
Or maybe because she thought he was... Cute.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought.  
There was no way she could be attracted to the changeling. They were so different. And he didn't even like her that way. He just saw her as a friend. Right?  
Sure, he hadn't looked disgusted when she had quickly kissed his cheek, in fact, he blushed. And the way he had looked at her...  
Raven sighed again, and brought her knees to her chin.

When she first met them, she hadn't expected their relationship to be so complicated. Not that they necessarily had a relationship, but she certainly never imagined herself becoming attached to the green boy.  
Sure, when they first met, he was a bit immature and goofy, but she had grown to admire him.  
He was a great friend, hero, teammate, person... And when he needed to be, a great leader.

If only she had the courage to tell him how she felt.  
That's right. She wasn't going to pretend anymore, it only made her emotions freak out.  
She liked Beast Boy, maybe even loved him. She wasn't sure, but she knew she felt happy when she was around him.

She blushed at her thoughts, and looked up at the starry sky.  
As soon as Kole was better, she, and whomever wished to come, would find Beast Boy.  
She needed to see him at least one more time. She at least needed to tell him how she felt.  
Of course, she undoubtedly wanted to find Robin and Starfire as well, and the others...

But deep-down, she knew they couldn't all leave. As much as she wished they could, or what she told the others, not everyone could leave this horrible place.

* * *

**A/N**

**HI THERE! :D T  
Anyway, yeah, Red X found Blackfire. I think they'll just become friends, not really sure if they'll like each other or anything. But I dunno yet. :D  
ou finally got to find out what's wrong with Kole! But you have yet to find out her fate. Muahahaha... Yeah...  
Lastly, I wish to thank all of you for the reviews and favorites. I truly appreciate it!**

**MagicalNinja**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'd saddened to say that I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the Hunger Games. I am very saddened...**

* * *

Jinx yawned, resting her head on Kid Flash's shoulder. She and Kid Flash had woken up early and kept watch so Beast Boy could rest a little longer.  
"I swear, we better find Raven soon. I'm exhausted." Kid Flash said, and Jinx nodded in agreement.  
"I guess I get it, though. He really wants to see her." She said, and sighed.  
Kid Flash nodded, and looked at her. "I'm liking the good you." He said gently, and she blushed.  
"To be honest; so am I." She admitted, and he put his arm around her.  
"Good. What made you change your mind?" He asked curiously, and she looked up at him.  
"I heard that the heroes get free pizza as a reward for their services." She said, and he smirked.  
She laughed and shook her head, looking him in the eyes.  
"No, I'm just kidding. It was you." She said, and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well. It was definitely worth it." He said, and gave her a one-arm squeeze. She pecked him on the lips, and then glanced at Beast Boy.  
"You think we should wake him up yet?" She asked, and Kid Flash shrugged.

"Nah, let him sleep for a little bit longer. I dunno about you, but I'm not really tired anymore." He said, and she smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"How many people are left?" She asked quietly, and Kid Flash shrugged softly.  
"I think that there's like, twenty people left or something. I don't know." He said, and she sighed.  
"It's gonna be okay, Jinx. We'll find a way out." He said comfortingly, and she nodded slowly.  
"What's that smell?" She asked, and Kid Flash sniffed.

Jinx pointed towards the woods. "It's coming from there." She said, and he nodded.  
He got up and ran into there quickly. Jinx smiled after him and glanced at Beast Boy.  
Kid Flash ran back, he was frowning and his eyes were wide. He pulled Jinx up. "What is it?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
"Wake up Beast Boy. We need to move. Now! I'll get the stuff!" He said, and she put her hands on her hips.  
"Excuse me?" She asked, and he groaned slightly, looking pleadingly at her.  
"Just trust me, Jinx." He said, and she nodded slowly.  
She turned around and ran to Beast Boy.  
"Come on, Beast Boy!" Jinx said loudly, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. Kid Flash ran to them, breathing heavily.  
"The forest. It's on fire and it's coming this way. Fast."

* * *

"Get up! Come on, get up!" Blackfire said irritably, poking Red X with her foot. He groaned and sat up, swatting her foot away.  
"Yeah, yeah. Your royal snob, I'm up." He muttered, stretching. She rolled her eyes and began walking. He got up quickly and followed her.  
"What do you want? I thought we were only going to be allies for the night?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
"No you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have woken me up. You would have just left." He pointed out, and she scowled.  
"Only because I figured you'd rat me out to the next person you happen to see." She snapped, and Red X threw his hand over his heart.  
"I see. I guess I know where I stand then." He said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes, fighting back a grin.

The truth was, she was starting to take a peculiar liking to him. He was neither good or bad. He simply fought for what he thought was right. Sure, he was a pain. A sarcastic, outspoken pain. But she was beginning to admire him none-the-less. Instead she smirked and continued walked, and Red X followed, hands behind his head.  
"So where are we going?" He asked her, and she shrugged.  
"I want to find my sister. But I don't know how that will work out, considering she's probably with the other Titans or whatever. We didn't exactly leave on good terms." She said, stepping over a large tree that had been mysteriously chopped. She shrugged at it before she continued on.

"Nah, not me either. I'm not actually sure what terms we're on. But I don't really care." He said, and then he blinked a couple of times. "Wait, you have a sister?!" He asked, and she turned around, nodding.  
"Uh-huh. Her name is Starfire. Bright red hair, emerald eyes?" She said, and he nodded.  
"Yeah, I figured if any of the Titans were related to you, it would be her. But it's still weird." He muttered, and she she shrugged.  
"That's what mother and father thought as well." She said quietly, and he looked at her curiously.  
"Your mom and dad?" He asked, and she nodded sadly, looking away.  
His face softened, and he stepped towards her a little. "What happened?" He asked gently.  
She scowled at him, and crossed her arms.  
"Why do you care? So you can use it as my weakness? Because it won't work." She said, and he quickly shook his head.

He stared at the black haired alien, he stared into her eyes, and he could tell she was upset. For some reason, he had grown attached to her over the night. She was just different from any of the other girls he had ever met. He wasn't quite sure how, but she was.  
"No, I'm just curious." He said slowly, and she squinted her eyes at him.  
"I hardly know you. And you expect me to tell you my life story?" She asked, and he shrugged.  
"Listen, Blackfire. I'm not going to rat out on you. I won't say anything to anyone. Who would I tell? It's obvious I'm not exactly a 'social-butterfly' or whatever. You don't have to tell me if you feel like you can't. I only want you to trust me." He said, mentally questioning what he had just said.

Blackfire's eyes softened, and she uncrossed her arms, sighing.

"When me and Starfire were little, one of us was to be named Princess of Tameran. Obviously, I was the first choice, because I am the eldest. It stayed that way for awhile. Once I turned seven, they realized the beauty that Starfire held. Her long, red graceful hair. And the big eyes and kind smile. She inherited that from mother. As for me? I was a messy child. Always playing outside, exploring. I was a curious kid. I was never as pretty or loved at Starfire was and is,"  
Blackfire rubbed her arm sadly, and Red X slowly stepped forward again.  
"Everyone decided that Starfire would be a better fit for a princess. I was hurt. I was embarrassed to have even assumed that I had a chance. But then the hurt turned to anger. Which has now turned into regret. I framed Starfire, and she was to be turned in as a slave. She fled to Earth, and I hadn't heard from her. The Tamaraneans feared me. I had betrayed their princess to the enemy. I was young, I was being childish. No one stopped be from becoming princess, and I think the fact that they didn't only made me worse. I made many mistakes. I wanted to be like my mother, she was a great woman. She and my father were killed by me. Though not intentionally. They died of grief when Starfire left, the last thing they had ever said to me was how disappointed they were in me. How they wished it was I who was being sent into slavery, and not their beautiful, perfect Starfire. That is why I resent her. Why I resent them. It's why I resent everyone, and why I have nobody." She finished, and Red X stared at her in shock.

He hadn't expected her to open up to him, and now that she did, he wish she hadn't. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; pity. He reached for her hand, and she looked at him.

She smiled softly at him, blushing. She was surprised herself that she had told him. She had never told anyone. But for some reason, she felt like she could tell him anything. She trusted him. She knew they had chemistry, even if they hadn't known each other before yesterday.  
He returned the smile and stepped in front of her, still holding her hand.  
"Come on." He said, and began leading her through the woods.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, and he looked back at her.  
"We are going to find your sister."

* * *

Raven sighed as she looked out towards the woods. They were still staying in the cave, but today they were going to be traveling again. Kole was still sick, but they decided they would just take turns carrying her.  
Raven looked at the little girl and sighed. Melvin was next to her, sleeping. She was holding her hand and facing her. Raven smiled at them, they had become so close. In a way, they reminded her of Starfire and Herself.  
Starfire was probably Kole. The energetic, strong and sweet one. Raven was Melvin, stubborn and witty.  
Raven frowned sadly at the thought of Starfire. She had a feeling she was with Robin already. She missed them both so much...

Kole began coughing, and Raven looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around.  
Raven sighed in relief and crawled towards the girl, who looked at her worriedly.  
"What happened?" She asked, and Raven shook her head.  
"We aren't sure. Someone poisoned you. We don't know who." She replied, and Kole sighed.  
She looked down and Melvin and smiled at her. "How's she been?" She asked, and Raven shrugged.  
"Okay, I guess. She's been really worried." Raven told her, and Kole laughed quietly, and coughed again.  
"Am I going to be okay?" She asked quietly, and Raven looked at her.  
"I hope so." She replied, and looked away.

"What's that smell?" Argent asked, who had just gotten up. Raven breathed in and smelt smoke.  
She quickly stood up and went outside the cave, and gasped.  
From not to far away, she could see large flames burning the woods down. Argent grabbed Raven's arm and looked at her urgently.  
"I'll get everyone." She said, and Raven nodded. They both turned around and went to wake the others.  
"Cyborg, Bumblebee! Come on, we gotta go! We gotta get moving quickly!" Argent said, and they sat up, both yawning.  
"What is it?" Cyborg asked, and Argent shook her head.  
"The woods! It's on fire and it's getting close!" She said, and Cyborg stood up quickly. He helped Bumblebee up, and went to pick up Kole.  
Raven knelt down by Melvin, and shook her quickly.  
"Come on, Mel! You gotta get up! You too, Jericho!" She said, and they both got up slowly.

"What's wrong? Wait! Kole! You're awake?!" Melvin asked, and Raven pulled her up. Jericho stood up and glanced out the cave. Melvin followed his gaze and threw her hand over her both, and used the other hand to grip Raven's hand.  
"Come on, guys. We gotta get moving!" Argent said, and they nodded.  
Everyone ran out of the cave, and went off behind it, trying to get away from the fire, but the fire seemed to be following them.  
They continued to run for what seemed like forever, occasionally handing Kole back and forth.  
No would would admit it, but Kole was slowing them down big time.

Although Kole knew it. And she was going to do something about it.  
"Cyborg... Leave me here." She said quietly, and everyone looked at her.  
"What?! No way! You'd die!" Argent said, and Kole looked at her sympathetically.  
"I know that, Argent. But I don't think I'll be living much longer anyway." Kole said, and Melvin shook her head, eyes watering. Raven pulled them behind a rock, the fire was still coming closer, and they had only a short amount of time to talk.  
"Kole, we'll find a way to get you better." Raven said, and Kole shook her head.  
"No, you won't. I'm not going to make it, Raven. Which is why it would be best if you left me here. At least you guys will make out okay." She said, and Jericho looked down at her.

"Listen, kid. We aren't leaving you. It's not even a possibility." Bumblebee said, hands on her hips.  
Kole peeked over Cyborg's shoulder and sighed.  
"The fire is only getting closer. Either you leave me or we all die." She said, and Melvin held Kole's hand tightly.  
"Please don't do this..." She said quietly, and Kole squeezed Melvin's hand.  
"You don't have to." Raven said, and Kole nodded.  
"I want to. You guys are the best friends in the world, I'm not letting anything happen to you." She said, and Jericho grabbed her hand.  
She looked up at him, and he slowly leaned forward. He kissed her quickly but affectionately.  
She smiled up at him, and then looked down at Melvin, who was still fighting tears.  
"I love you, sis." She said softly, and Melvin closed her eyes.  
"I love you too, sis." She said, and looked away.  
Raven looked behind Cyborg. The fire was incredibly near now.  
Raven hugged Kole tightly, Kole wrapped her arms around her neck, returning it.  
"I'm sorry." Raven whispered sadly, and Kole shook her head.

"This was my choice, not yours. I wouldn't have made it so far if it weren't for you. Thank you." Kole said, and nodded at Cyborg. Cyborg put her down, and she stumbled away, towards the fire.  
"Go! Just run and don't look back!" She called, and they slowly began running, Melvin and Raven both hesitant.  
"Run!" Kole yelled, and the two ran, hand-in-hand away. Raven looked back as the fire consumed the little girl, and tears rolled down her face.  
"Kole!" Melvin screamed, trying to run to her, but Raven held her back.  
"Stop, Melvin! We need to go!" She said, and Melvin continued to look back as she ran as far away from there as she could.

* * *

**A/N**

**;_; Okay, even I got sad...  
Kole is gone. *Sigh* I hate character deaths...  
At least there shall be a reunion coming up! *Hint, hint!*  
****I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! :)  
I did throw in some Jerikole in there... ;_;  
****Okay, okay. Thanks for reading! 3**

**~ MagicalNinja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mail Bag!**

**TeenTitansFanForever02 - I know. ;_; It was hard for me to do... And hehe, you'll just have to wait and see. Muahaha...**

**frozenstar17 - Yeah, it's sad... But I'm glad you like it so far! :D**

**Dixxy - Aw, thank you! That meant a lot, it really did! I tried to write with emotion, it's something I've done very rarely, and it turned out pretty good, I think! Anyway, I'm very glad that you're enjoying this, it means a lot! It truly does! :D  
**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes - You're right, it definitely doesn't make it any better, but at least she, *sobs* dies knowing she saved the others! XD**

**Talia - No, no, no! I'm don't think you're mean, I totally understand! :) And as for Kole being able to survive using her powers, she was to weak to use them. The poison drained everything out of her, she was dying. And as for Mas and Menos, I like them too! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, for the most part! **

**ILoveTeenTitans2705 - Well thank you! I'm glad you like it! It means a lot! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or the Hunger Games!**

* * *

It had been five, long days. Melvin still was distant, occasionally she'd stare out at the woods, never saying anything.  
Raven had never heard her cry about it, though. Maybe that was another way she was like her.  
They had been staying out in a meadow that wasn't to far from the woods. It was far, but not far enough.  
Why it had to be Kole, Raven wasn't sure. Why would someone attack her of all people? She had no real enemies, besides the bad guys that all the Titans had as enemies. She never did anything to anyone, and she was the sweetest girl she had ever met.  
Raven glanced at Jericho, who, as usual, never said anything. But it was different this time. This time it wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he simply had nothing to say. No one really wanted to say anything about the subject, though it was roaming through their minds and lurking in the world around them. Reality was more clear now. Not everyone was going to survive.  
The six were still together, though. No one abandoned one another out of fear or pain. They were now a team. They were going to find the others and figure out an escape plan. They weren't exactly sure how they were going to discuss the plan, because it seemed at though the Gamemakers were keeping a closer eye on them then they had before.  
Raven's mind then reminded her of the cold, dark truth.

She had failed to keep Kole alive. When she had first seen her in the training arena, she had promised herself that she would keep her alive. And all her other friends. She had failed, and she didn't even now where most of her friends were.  
What did she do wrong? She kept an extremely close eye on them, almost like a mother would, and examined the food before serving it. She had read to many books about plants to have messed up.  
She of course had to assume that one of her teammates did it, but none of them seemed like the culprit. Besides, all of them liked Kole.

She brought her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees. What now? She had to keep the others alive. She couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else. She wanted to grow quicker. She needed to be braver. She had to become stronger. Strong enough to protect the ones she loved.

She scoffed, now resting her cheek on her knees. What was love? She had such ease acknowledging her love for her friends. Why was it so hard for her to say she loved Beast Boy? She loved all her friends, and Beast Boy was included in her small circle of friends. Why couldn't she just say it?  
She shook her head, and sighed. She looked out at the woods again, ignoring the painful memory as she continued to ponder the subject.

Sure, Beast Boy was the only one of the Titans she got flustered around. And he was always trying to get her attention in the strangest, yet cutest ways. Raven blushed at that last part. Maybe his attempts were cute. He always tried so hard and she always turned him down. Not because she didn't like him. She did like him. A lot. In fact, as much as she hated to admit it, maybe a little more than liked him. She squirmed a bit before sighing. She adored him; she admired him. She... She loved him.

She fell back in annoyance, and put her hands together and put them in front of her mouth, thinking.  
She had to find him and tell him before it was too late. But what about the others? She couldn't leave them, but she wasn't sure Melvin or Jericho would be up for looking for someone, not yet anyway. Argent would, because she was extremely loyal to Raven, and wanted to find the others as much as she did. Cyborg would as well, because Beast Boy was his best friend, but he wouldn't leave Bumblebee, and Bumblebee was to stubborn to go looking for someone else to keep fed and safe.  
Raven sighed , taking in the sudden breezes that were coming. She suddenly remembered something important about the pendant she gave Beast Boy. She sat up and looked out at the woods, and closed her eyes tightly, her body shook slightly and she smiled in success. She then got up and began making something for everyone to eat.

* * *

Blackfire slowly opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, deblurring her eyes, and blushed a dark shade of red.  
She was lying on Red X's arm, and had her arm wrapped around his waist. Oddly enough, she felt safe and secure there, but she quickly got up anyway, not wanting to listen to Red X's mocking about it.  
Because he most definitely would.  
She stood up, but didn't begin walking. Instead she looked down at Red X and smiled. He looked a lot more calm when he was sleeping. He always looked like something bad was going to happen, he was always on guard. It was sad, in a way, that he couldn't ever just relax or anything. She bent down and gently patted his arm, trying to awake him.  
"Come on, Red X. We got to keep moving, remember?" She asked softly, and he groaned slightly, squirming a bit.  
Blackfire sighed and tenderly put her hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly. He opened his eyes lazily, smiling at her.  
"Morning. Are you ready to get going?" She asked quietly, and he shrugged, looking at her.  
"Ready if you are, I guess." He said, and she smiled at him, removing her hand and getting up.

She outstretched her hand towards him and he smiled at her, grabbing it. She pulled him up and blushed, quickly letting go of his hand. She turned away to hide the blush and coughed. "Okay, let's get going. I have a feeling Starfire isn't far." She said quietly, and walked away quickly. Red X smirked and followed her, underneath his mask a blush was appearing.  
"Right. What exactly are you gonna say to her, Blackfire?" He asked curiously, and she shrugged sadly, shaking her head.  
"No idea. She's not going to want to listen to me. Why would she?" Blackfire asked, looking down at the ground. Rex X walked up to her and frowned thoughtfully.  
"Why wouldn't she?" He asked, and she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? I was such a jerk to her when I last saw her-"  
"No. No you weren't. I told you, I've been watching you for awhile. Not in a stalker-like way, mind you, but in an observant way. Anyway, I saw you apologize to Starfire. I saw her reaction and I heard her reply. She's not mad." Red X told her, and she looked at him, and then looked at her feet, blinking repeatedly.  
"She's not?" Blackfire asked, and looked at him quickly. "Wait, how long have you been watching me?" She asked, and he shrugged.  
"I saw you hug Starfire, and then lost track of you for awhile. I saw you a few days ago, as you know, and the rest is history." He said, dramatically waving his hand through the sky before placing it on his hip. Blackfire shook her head and smirked at him.  
"I didn't necessarily apologize to her. All I said was that-"  
"That you loved her. Sounds like an apology to me. Besides, you obviously meant it because you're going to see her again. After all, who chases after someone that they don't love?" He interrupted, looking at her, his eyes were soft underneath his mask. If only she knew that.  
She simply turned away and continued walking, processing what he just said. "Yeah. Yeah they do." She said quietly, and glanced back at him over her shoulder. He was walking behind her, his mask seemed to be facing her, but his eyes could be looking anywhere.  
Though they were actually looking at her, staring into her eyes. Something weird happened inside of him whenever he looked at her, like energy was being shot through his entire body. In a good way, of course.

And Blackfire was also beginning to feel strange whenever she glanced at him. There was a strange rush of _something _was smoothly flowing through her, as though she was being infected with something different. It was a good feeling, but very different. She blushed more than she should when she was around him, and occasionally she would get butterflies in her stomach. It was a nice and confusing feeling, and she knew what it meant, though she was thoroughly confused. They had only just met a week ago! She couldn't be developing any feelings for him! He was an annoying pain, everyone knew it. So why was she blushing as she continued to stare at Red X?

"Let's just uh, let's just keep going." He said, and she nodded, staring after him as he took the lead, he was arguing with himself over what exactly he felt for the alien girl.

* * *

Kid Flash sighed as he explained to Jinx who Kole was, and why her death was so shocking.  
"But she's a little kid! I'm surprised she lasted this long!" Jinx said, and rose an eyebrow as Beast Boy shot her a death glare.  
"I didn't mean anything by it! I didn't personally know her! I'm very sorry for your loss, I truly am! But don't expect me to sulk and ignore priorities over someone I don't know!" Jinx snapped, and Kid Flash wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She breathed in deeply and looked over at Beast Boy, who was still glaring at her.  
"Listen, Beast Boy. You know I didn't mean anything by it. If I had known her, maybe I would be reacting the way you are. I'm sad, extremely sad, that we lost another friend. But would your friend want you to be reacting in this way?" Jinx asked gently, and Beast Boy shook his head, his face expression softening.  
"I know, Jinx. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about everyone... Rae was really close to her, you know. So was Melvin." Beast Boy said, and rolled up his sleeping bag.  
They had just barely escaped the fire. They had climbed up a large hill and watched at the fire spread around under them. They had been staying there for the last five days, still adjusting to everything, and were setting out soon.

"I get it, Beast Boy. I really do. I'm not mad, I want to find Raven too! Speaking of which, where do we look next?" Jinx asked, and Beast Boy shrugged sadly. Jinx began to help Kid Flash clear the mess.  
"I wish I knew. I guess we'll just have to-" Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he glanced down at his pocket, where a faint red light was glowing. He took out the pendant, which was the source of the light, and stared at it, holding it up to the sun. Once he did so, the red light went away. He brought it back down, and the light came back again.  
"What...?" He asked in nearly a whisper, so quiet that neither Jinx nor Kid Flash heard him.  
He turned around and held it up towards the woods, and the light went away again. He spun back around and pointed it towards a large meadow, and the light grew even brighter.  
"Have to what, Beast Boy?" Jinx asked, turning around. Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she watched him stare eagerly at the meadow.  
"I know where she is!" He held, causing both Kid Flash and Jinx to jump, Jinx dropping the armload of stuff she had been carrying.  
"What? Where is she, then?" Kid Flash asked, looking at him excitedly. They had been around him long enough to know who 'she' was.  
"She's over there! In the meadow!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing towards he. He quickly put the pendant in his pocket and looked at his two friends, who were both looking at him with excitement and confusion.  
"That's not that far from here! Only a few hours or so!" Jinx said, grinning. Kid Flash's eyes were shining with enthusiasm.  
"Well come on, then! Let's go find her!" Kid Flash said, and Jinx quickly picked up the things she had been carrying.  
Beast Boy grinned happily and followed them, staring out into the meadow as they walked.

* * *

Robin watched as Starfire hummed gleefully, though she would not look at him. He knew she was trying her best to hide her sadness, because he was doing the same thing. He didn't want her to see him sad or scared. Now she was doing it too, and it only made things worse. She was always looking down at the ground, letting her hair cover her face. She would occasionally sniff or sigh loudly, but she never did cry.  
He wanted to break the silence and comfort her, he just wasn't quite sure how. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts or irritate her. But he wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her.

Starfire looked at Robin for the first time since Kole passed, and she gave a feeble smile.  
"Are you hungry? We can find something to eat soon, I'm sure." Robin said, looking around the large, rather empty woods. Starfire shrugged and looked down at her hands.  
"Once we do find something to eat, we can find a safe place to rest." Robin continued, and Starfire clenched her fists tightly, closing her eyes.  
"Then we'll eat some more and find the others." Robin concluded, and Starfire turned to look at him, her cheeks red.

"No! No we will not! We are not going to find a place to stay, we will not be able to find something enjoyable to eat and we are not going to find the others! We are all just going to slowly die here! All of us! And I'm tired of pretending that we are all going to survive, Robin! Because we are not! I do not wish to die..." She threw her arms around Robin's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Slightly taken-aback by her outburst, he rubbed his fingers through her hair soothingly, tears escaping from his own eyes, landing on Starfire's shoulder, though she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry, Robin..." She whispered, and he shook his head, sniffing. "You're right. I'm sorry I haven't done a good job lately." He said, and she shook her head, her shoulders shaking as she continued to cry. He sniffed again and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist.  
"You have been doing a good job, Robin. We're still alive, are we not? I am glad to be with you, Robin." She said quietly, and he kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Star, I'm always going to be with you. No matter what. We will make it out of here. All of us, all together." He said, and she looked at him.  
"Let's go find something to eat." She said, and he nodded slowly. She smiled slightly and hugged him again, then they began walking, his arm around her shoulders and her arms around his waist.

* * *

Raven sighed as she watched everyone snuggled under their sleeping bags.  
Melvin had silently done so, not saying goodnight to anyone. She was staring at the woods, her knees her curled up underneath her chin, and her eyes were shut quiet forcefully. She was lying on her side, her back to everyone else.  
Jericho was lying near the fire, his eyes glued on it. He mouth was clamped shut, and his eyes were wide. His body was rather stiff, and his arms were underneath his head. He was also lying on his side, but facing the fire instead of the woods.  
Bumblebee and Cyborg were near each other, but also at a respectable distance. Bumblebee was lying on her back, staring up at the sky. She was idly playing with a piece of grass, her lips were pursed as though she was in deep thought.  
Cyborg was on his stomach, watching Bumblebee, a slight smile on his face. He was also playing with a piece of grass, only his was still in the ground. He was resting his chin on his robotic arm, and would often drum the ground with his robotic hand.  
Argent was next to Raven, as usual. She was lying on her back, with her arms behind her head. Her legs were crossed, and one of them was dangling lazily over the other one. Her eyes were closed, and she breathing deeply. She looked extremely relaxed.

As for Raven, she was taking first watch. She was sitting with her legs crossed, and her elbows resting on her thighs. She had her face buried in her hands, and was staring at the woods.  
A tree branch shook, and she looked up quickly. She got up quietly, so Argent wouldn't notice her, and crept towards the branch, fists clenching.

She stood in front of the woods, and peered inside, but nothing was there. She shrugged slowly, and walked away, glancing back.  
She spun around when she heard leaves being stepped on, and squinted her eyes towards the noise, trying to see the source. She gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.  
Standing across from her was Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash, all grinning widely. Raven blinked a few times to make sure they were actually there, and not in her imagination, and grinned as well.  
He had found her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Greetings! So yeah, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with life and (bleh) school. But I thank everyone for being patient with me! :) It means a lot! Anyway, the whole thing with Raven's pendant might be a little hard to get, so I'll explain it real quick;  
She enchanted the pendant with her powers. So whenever she needed Beast Boy, the pendant would glow. And it would only go when the pendant was facing towards her location.  
Yeah, I guess it isn't that complicated. Lol.**

**Okay then, thanks for reading this and my story! :D**  
**Bye bye!**

**~ MagicalNinja**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Teen Titans! :P_**

* * *

"I'm exhausted. Can't we rest and look for your sister tomorrow?" Red X asked, and Blackfire frowned at her teammate. "I guess it is getting pretty late..." She said quietly, and Red X fist-bumped the air behind her.  
"Great. Come on, let's start a fire." He said, and she nodded. "Yeah, can you go get the wood? I'll do the rest." She said, and he nodded softly. "Yeah, sure. Be right back!" He said, in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes and watched him leave, and then turned towards a large lake that was far away from them, and far beneath them. She closed her eyes and held her arms out. It felt surprisingly nice, the wind and the sounds of birds. Even though they most likely weren't real.

Red X watched her, smiling. Slowly and quietly, he set the pile of sticks down and stood behind her. "Hey." He said gently, and she glanced back, smiling.  
"Hi." She said, and he walked up next to her. "It's nice, isn't it?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Yeah. It is. I just wish it were real." Blackfire said, rubbing her arm sadly. Red X put his arm around her shoulders, and nodded in agreement. "  
Yeah, me too." He said, and she slowly rested her head on his shoulder, expecting him to back off in disgust. But instead he rested his cheek on head.  
"You know, I'm really glad I ended up getting to know you." He said, and she smiled, blushing slightly.  
"I am too. I honestly can't imagine it being anyone else. Really, it would be weird to be here with someone like Robin or Beast Boy." She said, and Red X chuckled. She looked at him; he was standing unusually close to her. She smiled at him, and looked him in the eyes, or at least his mask. A sudden rush of confidence washed over her, and she grabbed the bottom of his mask, the part near his chin, and slowly lifted it up to his nose. She leaned forwards and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he returned the kiss gently. Blackfire pulled away slowly and looked at him, blushing intensely and smiling nervously.  
"So... This is awkward..." Red X said, and Blackfire giggled, which is something she rarely did.  
"Yeah. It's only been a few days, hasn't it?" She asked fondly, pulling down Red X's mask.  
"Yup. But I guess being stuck in a giant forest with no one else around may have struck something early." Red X joked, and Blackfire smirked.

"Kind of off topic here, but how exactly are we going to escape?" Red X asked, and Blackfire sighed. "I was hoping to find Starfire and fly away. But I haven't been very lucky in my searches..." Blackfire said, and Red X nodded sarcastically. "We'll find her soon." He said, and Blackfire squinted her eyes at the sky.  
"Just a minute..." She said, and flew up. Once she got higher then the trees, she got shocked and fell to the ground. "Blackfire! Are you okay?" Red X asked, and Blackfire nodded, sitting up.  
"There's some kind of force-field." She said, through deep breathes. Red X bent down next to her and frowned.  
"So... Now what?" He asked, and she shrugged, looking up at him with worried eyes.  
"I have no idea."

* * *

Raven ran as fast as she ever had ran before. Ignoring the loud crackling of the leaves and the breaking of twigs, she threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck, nearly knocking him over. But Kid Flash caught him in time, and pushed him up gently. Beast Boy returned Raven's hug, tears in his eyes as he stroked her hair gently.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Raven whispered, and he nodded into her shoulder, smiling widely.  
"Y-you too, Rae. I've been so worried..." He said, and she looked over his shoulder, where Kid Flash and Jinx were standing awkwardly behind him. Raven released Beast Boy, and walked over to them. Kid Flash hugged her warmly, smiling. Raven returned the hug tightly.  
"Good to see you, Rae." Kid Flash said gently, she smiled at him and let go, turning to Jinx.  
"She's with us. She helped me find you." Beast Boy informed Raven quickly, and Raven hugged Jinx quickly.  
"Oh, okay... I didn't know you were much of a hugger." Jinx said, but still returned the hug.  
"I'm not usually. But I'm in a good mood now." Raven said, and leaned closer to Jinx and Kid Flash. "Thank you. For keeping him safe and helping him find me. I appreciate it so, so much." Raven said quietly, and they both smiled at her, and nodded.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, smiling at him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so glad you find me." She said, and he squeezed her hand. "I am too. And I'm never leaving again." He said, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She led him and the others to the meadow. She made sure they did it quietly, so no one would hear them. Raven quietly approached Cyborg, who was half-asleep.  
"Psst, Cyborg..." She whispered, poking him. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at her, yawning.  
"What is it, Rae?" He asked, and Raven beamed. He looked at her curiously and frowned. She then pointed to the other side of him, where Beast Boy was crouching down, smiling. Cyborg grinned and sat up, pulling Beast Boy into a hug. Beast Boy returned the hug, both looked extremely relieved and happy.  
Argent ran up to them, and her face also broke into a grin as she saw the three standing across from her.  
Beast Boy released Cyborg, and Cyborg went to greet Jinx and Kid Flash. Argent high-fived Beast Boy, smiling warmly at him. "Good to have you back, mate. I was getting worried, Rae never shut up about you." Argent said, winking. Raven blushed and gently pushed Argent, grinning.

Bumblebee had awoken by then, and had dragged Beast Boy away from the two girls, leaving them alone.  
"Did ya tell him?" Argent asked, and Raven rose an eyebrow at her questioningly. Argent smirked and crossed her arms.  
"Don't give me that look, Raven. It's quite obvious that you fancy him. All I asked is if you told him yet." Argent asked, and Raven sighed, looking down at her shoes.  
"No. No, I haven't." She said, after a long pause. Argent rolled her eyes and patted her on the back.  
"You'll get him next time, Rae." Argent said, and Raven scowled. Argent laughed and walked away, leaving behind a flustered and blushing Raven behind her.  
Raven glanced back at the fire they had made. Melvin was still sitting by it, she was the only one who hadn't come to greet the others. Deciding that bugging her wouldn't be a good idea, Raven looked back at the others.  
Jinx approached her, a thoughtful smile on her lips.  
"Good to see you, Raven. I know we aren't exactly on good terms, but I'm not really into the villain stuff anymore." Jinx said, and Raven smiled in amusement.  
"Don't explain yourself to me. Whether or not you're good or evil doesn't really matter anymore. If you're willing to forget anything you've ever done to help someone you thought might not accept you, then I know you're sincere and trustworthy." Raven said, and Jinx nodded slowly.  
"So... You'd accept anyone as long as they admit their mistakes?" Jinx asked, and Raven looked at her.  
"I accept people who are willing to look _past _their mistakes to do the right thing." Raven told her, and Jinx smiled at her.  
"So... You and Kid Flash are together now, I take it?" Raven asked Jinx, who nodded happily. "Yeah. I mean, sure, this isn't the best place to get together, but I'm so glad it happened." Jinx said, and Raven nodded in agreement.  
Jinx looked over at Raven, smiling gently. "You know, Beast Boy never, ever shut up about you. Ranting on and on about how sarcastic and smart you are. How sweet and sensitive you could be... He talked about your appearance, too." Jinx said slyly, and Raven looked down, blushing.  
"I highly doubt it." Raven said quietly, and Jinx laughed softly, patting Raven's shoulder.  
"I'm telling the truth. I'm a good girl now, remember?" Jinx asked playfully, and went over to Kid Flash.

Raven looked back at the fire again, where Melvin was still sitting. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin was resting on her knees. She wasn't crying, but she definitely wasn't happy either.  
Debating whether or not to go to her, Raven continued to watch her. Melvin looked at her, blinked a few times, and looked back at the fire.  
Raven sighed and looked out to the woods. Even though she was beyond happy that Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Jinx had found them, the grave remembrance of Kole seemed thick in the 'world' around them. Soon enough, it would be the others that she would be mourning for. Or maybe it would be the other way around.  
Raven looked up at the sky, which was coated with shining stars. They were no doubt fake, but they were still pretty.

She felt an arm wrap around her, and looked to her side to see Beast Boy standing there, frowning.  
"I'm sorry about Kole." He said quietly, and she shook her head, looking down at her hands sadly.  
"It isn't not your fault, Beast Boy." She replied, and Beast Boy looked at her sympathetically.  
"It's not your fault either, Rae." He told her gently. She looked at him, and they both stared each other in the eyes.  
"Yes. Yes it is. If I had been more careful, she would probably be here with us..." Raven said, tears prickling in her eyes.  
Beast Boy put his hand on her cheek comfortingly. And she allowed the tears to fall. She had been holding them back for so long.  
She sobbed into his chest, and he held her close, arms wrapped around her protectively. She embraced him, her arms wrapped around his waist. None of the others noticed anything, they were all either to far away or to busy talking.  
Beast Boy listened to Raven's sobs, running his fingers through her hair. Normally he would feel awkward at a time like this, but now he just felt... Content. He wanted to comfort her and let her know he was here for her.  
"It isn't your fault, Raven. Don't think for even a moment it is. I know you, Rae. You are the most careful and smart person I know. You wouldn't have let her die if you could have done anything about it." Beast Boy said, and Raven looked at him, her face was surprisingly dry for someone who had been crying.  
"Thank you, Beast Boy.." She said quietly, and pulled away, wiping a tear. He nodded, smiling at her.

She stared at him, they were standing very close to each other. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and leaned towards her slowly. She leaned forward, and began to close her eyes.  
She could feel his breath...  
"Yo! Guys, c'mon!" Cyborg yelled, he was standing not to far away from them. Raven opened her eyes, frowning, and backed a bit away quickly.  
"Coming!" Raven yelled back, and Beast Boy groaned, smirking at her. "Still the same old Cy." He commented, and she smiled.  
"Yeah, he is." She said, and pecked him on the cheek. The two then walked over to the others, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey there! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I wasn't planning on it taking so long, but it was the last few weeks of school and I was really busy with it. But now that school's out, I'm hoping to update more often.  
Anyway, this chapter only showed two scenes this time, but they were pretty long. And yes, there was Blackfire and Red X fluff. I just think they'd be so cool together! Thank you all for the reviews. you guys! It means a lot! Again, sorry for the delay and thanks for being patient!**

**~ MagicalNinja**


End file.
